Wish of love, wish of sin
by Stranger-of-the-void
Summary: Allen doesn't like Kanda. Not even a bit.Even when he starts to have those dreams about him, he still refuses to admit his love for him, although this won't stop his body to long for him.Against his will the wish will fulfill itself...
1. Chapter 1

Hi there guys,

its me, Kamo-chan!

I really don't know how to start this,

but i think all of you deserve at least an explanation...

I've been away from for a long time,

to say it correctly for more then a month.

This wasn't because I had some writers blockade or something like this,

or because I wasn't interested in this site anymore.

I was forced to live without internet because of a terrible event,

which happened in the summer holidays( august to september),

made it impossible for me to write message and that stuff.

In fact, in the , a night, a fire broke out in the first floor of my house.

My whole family was saved and is alive and healthy,

but now our house can't be used to live in anymore,

it has to be restored which will take some months.

I don't want to talk about what exactly has happened in that night.

I'm not lying or dreaming things,

and I don't want to try to make you believe me.

But I thought you deserved to know this at least,

and I feel sorry for everyone of my readers who had waited

for the new story I promised you.

I don't even know if at least one will read this...-_-"

But hey, I better stop now what I'm talking,

this isn't any talk show shit,

were you cry about stupid things!

Have fun with my new story!

Kamo-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hi there once again guys!**

**This is Kamo-chan,**

**back from her -rather forced-break with a new story!**

**Actually I already had more then half of the story**

**at the start of summer holidays,**

**but then a few problems appeared in the story.**

**But they are all solved now^^**

**Attention, this is a Yullenstory,**

**which means for me Kanda Seme and Allen Uke!**

**Rating: Well, since I already mastered the M-rated stuff,**

**i'll give you another M-story, full with hot yaoi xxD**

**So, I proudly present you my new story Wish of love, wish of sin!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it,**

**otherwise I would have let Allen and Kanda...**

**oh, sorry, I don't want to make spoilers for everyone who hasn't read the ^^"**

_/ "Haah...ah-ah..."._

_Two figures were laying in dark room, one on top of the other,_

_heavy breathing could be heard._

"_Pl...please...", the smaller one begged,_

_silver eyes hazed over by lust, his rosy, swollen lips glistened wet and tempting,_

_his whole body turned and twitched around in wild pleasure._

_His partner only smirked,_

_blue eyes glowing dark with sinful desire,_

_his hands slowly traveled down the younger ones pale tights,_

_satisfied by the gasp he heard,_

_but only to grab his hard member,_

_enjoying the scream of pleasure his slow trailing and pumping brought him._

"_Do you want more?", he teased,_

_lustfully squeezing the well-formed ass, which was twitching in scared,_

_greedy expectation while he placed hot, demanding kisses all over his partners body._

_His own cock ached to finally penetrate into the soft flesh,_

_to sink into the moist wetness,_

_white pearls of pre-cum dripping down his cock._

"_Tell me you want me inside you,_

_to fuck your tight, little ass,_

_until you scream like a whore for me",_

_the man whispered huskily,_

_greedily sucking on the smaller ones neck,_

_adding even more hickeys to the already big collection on his partners neck._

"_Tell me", he ordered him smutly , pumping his hard cock even faster,_

_bringing the younger one close to insanity,_

_his orgasm not far away._

"_I..ah...pl-please!", his partner cried out,_

_arching his body to rub it up and down the other ones muscular body, _

_desperate,_

"_just...haah...t-take me already!"._

"_As you wish", the blue eyed smirked,_

_spreading the creamy white legs to position himself,_

_entering the silver eyed with no warning._

_A muffled scream escaped the silver eyed boy, crying out in pure, raw pleasure,_

_pushing against the dark haired in drunken need,_

_quickly they found their own rhythm,_

_going faster with every minute, hot, sweaty skin rubbing against each other,_

_cock pumping, wet lips devouring each other heatedly,_

_biting and sucking, like animals which were rutting in pure ecstasy._

"_I'm g-going to..to..c-cum",_

_the smaller one moaned out loud, mewling shamelessly at the feeling of his legs folded back,_

_his ass cheeks spread apart to gain more access._

"_Then come, I'm going to pound into you until you can't walk anymore. Come for me!"._

_His partner growled into his ear, his thrusts became even faster and stronger,_

_letting them finally cross the line,_

_the sheer force of their orgasm rocking their bodies numb,_

_the dark haired howled, an animal scream of pleasure,_

_while the silver eyed screamed as well,_

_high pitched in pleasure which made him crazy,_

_at the top of his voice:_

"_Oh god, Kanda!"_

A scream rang through the dark room,

slowly getting quieter until it was completely silent again.

With wide eyes Allen stared into the darkness,

his heart racing so hard in his chest that it hurt,

quickly he checked everything in panic.

Room? Checked. Desk and Chair? Checked. Window closed? Checked.

Clothes on? Yes. His own bed? Checked.

But...no.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be!

He could fee the wetness in his pants, knowing too well what it meant.

Not again. Please.

He had had it.

A wet dream.

And he had come into his own pants!

On top of that his body still felt hot and needy, sweat glistened on the revealed skin of his chest.

And why, why was he still hard?

He could slap himself, it simply felt...

But worse, far worse then the disgusting feeling of his own cum on his tights,

or the still hard cock in his pants,

as abnormally as it seemed to him, was _who _had...ahem...-he felt his cheeks redden unwillingly-

_laid _him in his dream.

Out of all it had to be _him_,

being the object of desire in his wet dreams,

which had plagued him since nearly over two weeks, night for night.

Him.

Yuu Kanda,

also known as the Orders most feared exorcist,soba eating samurai,

ice heart, Mister-call-me-by-my-first-name-and-i'll-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully,

grumpy face, rabbit killer, the devil with the sword, stuck-up asshole,

idiot, Bakanda,

asexual monk and heart breaker number one with his manly face,

the icy-blue eyes and his freaking hot-drop-dead muscular body,

minus his bad temper.

Why had it to be him?

Allen had known even he would get wet dreams someday,

known as the Orders most innocent, cute boy (which sometimes annoyed him),

it was a matter of puberty.

After everything his master Cross had told him

-or better he had unwillingly got told-

wet dreams were normal and not bad,

you would dream about a hot girl,

jack off and then go back to sleep.

At least this was what his master would have done.

But he hadn't told him what to do if he dreamed about a hot_ guy _fucking him senseless,

especially a cold heart person like Kanda.

Maybe something was wrong with his head.

Maybe he just mistook Kanda with Linalee.

Heh. Good joke.

He was pretty sure Linalee didn't had a cock or broad shoulders.

Allen could remember quite well his first day at the Order,

when Kanda had nearly killed him because he thought he was an Akuma in human form.

Of course it didn't really help when it was clear Kanda was mistaken

and didn't help them to start a friendly relationship,

they bickered, they fought at every opportunity,

always in a weird kind of challenge.

At first he disliked Kanda,

his cold attitude, heart and short temper,

rude, aggressive and so grumpy that it seemed like a miracle when he smirked.

Kanda thought he was weak, he used every opportunity to offend him,

whether with his sarcastic comments or that stupid "nickname" Moyashi.

It took some time,

but slowly Allen started to like him,

his coolness, his strength, always fulfilling his duties, the perfect control of his sword,

his steel like will to never give up,

overcoming everything no matter what.

And soon, at first slowly, his feeling towards Kanda started to change,

he suddenly started to notice things on him he had never paid attention to before,

like his full, manly lips, the dark blue eyes,

bottomless lakes which ground could only be

seen by people who could see beyond the icy surface,

the strong body, trained and hard,

but gracefully and deadly in motion,

the long, midnight black hair, shining silky in the light,

the sensual shaped hands with those long fingers,

which could touch him in thousand sinful ways,

those strong arms, which were able to protect anyone who fled into them...

How much the white haired wished to be embraced by those arms,

to feel Kandas warmth, his strong body,

to smell him, to hear real words of affection from those wonderful lips,

to be kissed, to be lo-

Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

It couldn't be that he possibly fell in...in love with Kanda.

It couldn't be!

All he had had were wet dreams, nothing else!

He only admired him, not loved him!

Allen gritted his teeth in desperation,

wildly shaking his head to clear it from those stupid thoughts,

the need to scream as loud as he could was overwhelming,

but he didn't dare to, in fear of waking up other people and his good manners stopped him as well.

He really needed someone who was experienced in those kind of things,

wet dreams, love and that stuff.

But at first he needed to get off this stuff clinging inside his pants and on his legs.

Grimacing he stood up, disgusted,

carefully peeling his pants off and removing the sheets in his bed.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips when he threw a look at the clock,

which told him he still had over two hours until he could go eating.

But he couldn't return to sleep,

not when his bed was dirty, his body all tensed up with his mind nearly freaking out

and his cock still aching hard.

Great, he could as well clean his whole bed and take a shower to clean himself,

also to solve his little problem down there...with a lot, a lot of cold water.

/What a wonderful start for this day/, he thought sarcastically,

/It can only get better today.../.

He didn't know how right he was at this moment.

After carefully cleaning himself and changing into fresh clothes, he put on fresh sheets and opened the window to get some fresh air in his room,

he couldn't stand the smell of sex, sweat and other stuff.

Somehow he was able to go through these two hours without going crazy,

and finally he could walk to the cafeteria to eat the usual huge amount of food he devoured,

he really needed it after this miserable start of day.

After ordering his breakfast and sitting down he began to eat, the big hall slowly started to fill itself with finders and exorcists.

His silver eyes swayed through the crowd, searching for no one special when his eyes suddenly fell on a head of flaming, messy red hair, barely tamed by a bandana. Lavi.

Of course, why hadn't he think about him first?

After all the red head knew everything possible, not to forget the day he happily told Allen and Linalee every detail of a night where he met a hot women and what exactly he did.

And after Komui heard about it,

he nearly got rampage with his new Komurin and Lavi was banned for two weeks away from Linalee with the warning to not even look at her,

which meant he had to eat alone in his room, because he spoke about dirty things and pervert stuff in Komuis-innocent-young-not-old-enough-for-a-boyfriend-baby-sister and dirtied her innocent soul.

It was the best option Allen had,

because he couldn't think of anyone else who he trusted enough to not tell anyone of it,

and he didn't want to talk with a girl, especially Linalee about his dreams, and with Kanda...

He shuddered inwardly,

nearly choking on a piece of meat.

Speaking with _Kanda_ about _that _was the last thing he'd ever do,

he would rather drink tea naked together with an equal naked Millenium Earl

or let Rhode dress him in girl clothes, completely with underwear and make up.

He could already imagine it:

"Hey Kanda, I have been dreaming about you fucking me

for now two weeks and always came into my pants.

And I can't stop thinking about you, I think I might have fallen in love with you and-".

Saying something like this to the murderous sword wielding man was the safest ticket to get slowly and painfully killed,

getting his head chopped off and buried somewhere were nobody would ever find him,

before he could say everything.

And even with the absolutely impossible chance that Kanda wouldn't kill him immediately,

he didn't believe he would be able to tell him everything.

Lost from words he would only be able to at Kandas impatient face,

his scowl, those full lips, his piercing blue eyes-

wait, his thoughts were getting distracted again!

With a desperate quiet cry the white haired hold his head,

feeling the overwhelming need to bang his head on the table,

until he could think clear again.

Sighing heavily he looked over to Lavi, waving him to sit down with him,

he needed to make sure no one else would hear them.

"Hey, what's up Allen?" Lavi cheerfully greeted him, sitting down next to him,

while he eyed with a crooked eyebrow at Allens enormous mass of food,

which could probably feed two families every morning for two weeks.

"You don't seem very happy today, Allen-chan", the red head said curiously,

staring at the white haired who absently shoved food in his mouth,

looking up at his question,

slightly confused at first.

"Oh, well, yes..", he murmured, wiping a few white bangs out of his face,

his cheeks tingled in embarrassment, surely they were red now.

Why was it so difficult to ask about something like that?

"You know, you can always talk to me if there is a problem",

Lavi smiled, digging into his food greedily,

"So what has happened to ya?", he asked munching,

voice muffled through the bread in his mouth.

"Oh, uhm, well..." Allen shifted around uncomfortably,

"You know, I didn't sleep very well this night because...

be-because I, uhm...i..." ,he quickly leaned towards Lavi,

making sue nobody would hear them,

and hastily whispered into Lavis ear:

"Lastnightihadawetdreamand-", "Ya whad?",

Lavi asked confused in a muffled voice with the food in his mouth,

not understanding even a single word.

"I...i-i had a wet dream", Allen finally managed to stutter,

nearly dying on the spot in embarrassment.

The red head stopped chewing, his green eye widened in shock.

"Holy shit, Allen!", he cried, nearly freaking out in happiness,

"You had a wet dream? I knew it, you finally hit puberty,

which means you are becoming an adult! Wonderful! How was it?

Was it really exiting? How often did you dream in that night?

Was your cock still hard? Tell me every detail!"

"Lavi, are you out of your mind?", Allen hissed in shock,

quickly covering the red heads mouth to prevent any words coming out,

"You are way too loud,

I don't want the whole Order to know about it!"

Lavi choked, slowly turning blue because the white haired covered his nose and hand with his left hand quite forcefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Allen said in shock,

releasing the poor red head who greedily sucked in air.

"Were you planning to kill me or what?", he choked,

finally breathing normally again.

"Anyway...", he leaned towards Allen,

grinning cheekily,

"Tell me everything, I want to know it all!"

"No way in hell!", Allen snapped back,

cheeks turning even redder,

"As I would tell you everything! But...i really need your help.

I've been having those dreams for two weeks now,

and I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Two weeks? Wow, it hit you quite hard", Lavi said impressed,

"But...what exactly is your problem with that? All you have to do is to jack off and you got it."

"Do you really think I didn't tried that?",

Allen asked and rolled his silver eyes,

faking annoyance while he had to control himself as hard as possible to not get red cheeks,

he didn't dare to tell Lavi he had never touched himself down there,

too afraid to feel that foreign and alien heat he never had felt before again.

"I want them to stop! I can't sleep good anymore, because of what is happening in those dreams!"

"Well, since you had them now for quite a long time...there must be a reason for it, something which started it..."

Allen nodded tiredly:

"its always the same, with that person...every dream this person is there, and I don't know why!

At first I thought it was as you said, just a coincidence,

but then why I..i-i am still hard after them,

and somehow I can't stop thinking about that person even when I am awake,

my mind always goes sidetracked!

What is wrong with me? I don't understand myself anymore!"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Allen-chan",

Lavi grinned, his green eye twinkled,

"After everything you told me its pretty clear, the signs are so obvious.

I know that, after all I am an expert in these stuff!

You, my dear buddy, fell in love!"

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" , Allen cried out in shock,

several people turned around in surprise to see who was shouting.

"Ssch, calm down, I thought you didn't want anyone to hear this?", Lavi told him,

quickly pressing the white haired,

who had jumped up in shock, back on his seat.

"Sorry Lavi, you are right", Allen said guiltily, trying to calm down,

"Its just...it can't be! Its impossible!".

"Yeah, calm down now", Lavi soothed him,

"But its just...everything you have told me is pointing into this direction:

You are having wet dreams about a special person for two weeks,

you are still hard after it and you can't stop thinking about that person every day."

"B-but, it just can't be", Allen stuttered, cheeks tomato red, eyes bigger then usual.

"I-i mean, it where just wet dreams, and I am only thinking about that person because I see that one a lot, every day, and that's embarrassing! Its not love!"

"You sure?", Lavi asked, lifting his eyebrow sceptically,

"But I don't think so.

The fact you think about that person although you don't like it,

after the dreams,

shows that you do not only have a strong sexual desire for this person.."

Lavi finished, totally beating Allen with his arguments.

"But hey, wait a minute!", the red head suddenly cried out in surprise,

"You said it was someone you see everyday...who is it? Tell me! Miranda? A cute finder girl?

Lofa? Or Linalee?", he teased,

poking the stunned, helpless looking white haired into his cheek,

who stuttered again, protesting wildly:

"N-no, nobody from them! After all that person is a g-".

Just right at the moment he noticed what he was about to say,

and quickly he swallowed the rest of his sentence,

hastily putting on his poker face.

"Aaaah, come on, Allen-chan, tell me, I wanna know",

Lavi whined, impatiently pulling on Allens left arm,

"It must be someone totally hot,

if she managed to let you have wet dreams almost every night for two weeks! And she still makes you crazy, so tell me, tell me! Come on!"

"Shut up, Lavi", Allen huffed annoyed,

turning his eyes away to ignore the future bookmans whining,

when his gaze fell on a certain dark haired exorcist,

blue, sapphire eyes searching for an empty desk,

in his hands a bowl with steaming soba.

Electricity ran through the white haireds whole body,

when he saw those full lips set in their usual scowl,

images of his dreams coming into his mind,

he was barely able to keep his face calm,

almost feeling feeling those lips running down his neck, gliding over his hard nipples...

Breathing in hard, he stood up,

grabbing his empty plates and said to a surprised Lavi:

"Sorry, I still got to do something, so...oh, and Lavi?

Don't you dare to ever tell this to anyone,

or something terrible might happen to you...",

his voice had dangerously lowered.

For a moment the petite face of the white haired turned into his devilish expression he wore at poker after a win.

Lavi gulped and quickly nodded, fearing for his life while he quickly thought if he had said anything dirty about Linalee.

Allen quickly walked out of the hall, yearning for the peace in his room.

He really needed some time for himself,

to think about everything.

With a groan he plopped down on his bed,

burying his face into the soft pillow, not wanting to see anything.

All he could think about now were Lavi's words.

It just couldn't be.

Not only he sexually desired a man,

it had to be Kanda, the ice prince!

And according to Lavi he even was in love with him!

Surely the red head got it wrong, he couldn't have fallen for him,

after all it just had been dreams,

and Kanda only appeared in them because there weren't many different options.

Miranda was much older and not his type, he never talked much to the finders,

he only liked Lofa as a friend,

and he simply didn't dare to think about anything dirty with Linalee because of her crazy, overprotective brother,

who would kill everyone who looked at her in a wrong way.

Yes, that was the reason, it didn't mean he was into guys,

it was just a coincidence that Kanda had to be the one.

Maybe he should ask Linalee to help him dating a nice, cute finder girl,

surely she would help him with delight,

then there wouldn't be a problem anymore.

He was just about to get his confidence back when there suddenly was a knock on the door,

the voice of a finder said:

"Excuse me, Walker-san, but Komui wants to see you in his office in ten minutes."

Allen sighed, scratching his head.

Seemed like his break was already over.

Standing up he walked to the mirror to smooth his slightly messy hair

and straighten his clothes, then he walked to Komuis office,

silently wondering what the scientist wanted from him.

Surely it could only be a new mission, right?

Feeling better again he walked into Komuis office,

which was in its usual state, papers and documents scattered all over the floor.

"Good m-", he was about to greet when he noticed that someone else was already sitting on the couch,

were the exorcists usually sat to get their missions.

The white haireds eyes went to the size of plates,

and he cursed his luck in wild desperation.

Long black hair tied into a pony tail,

broad shoulders which could only belong to no one else then Kanda.

Shit.

"Ah, there you are, Allen-kun!",

Komui greeted him happily over his desk,

making the piles of documents he had to sign wobble dangerously.

"So, now that the beansprout is here,

how about telling us what the fuck we are supposed to do?",

Kanda growled, his blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes, I would like to know this as well, Komui-san",

Allen said and sat down,

trying to ignore the fact that the object of his wet dreams was sitting right next to him.

"Well, its not a mission, since I wanted to give you all a break,

but that doesn't mean you've got nothing to do",

Komui replied cheerfully,

totally ignoring the murderous aura Kanda began to emit,

"I need you to tidy up-or at least get some things out there-

one of the rooms with lots of documents, number three,

I also need a special paper to compare some things and complete some papers",

he continued, drinking out of his beloved bunny cup.

"Oh, and Kanda-kun? Don't you think you can simply leave,

otherwise I might get the tempting idea to test a new potion I have created on you,

I still need some test persons",

the supervisior said,

smiling his scary scientist smile.

Both Allen and Kanda stared in shock and fear at him,

then Allen quickly said:

"W-well then, lets start to work, shall we, Kanda?", laughing shakily before raced off to the document room.

Muttering silent curses Kanda angrily ripped the paper with the list what to sort out of the scientists hand and stormed behind Allen into the room.

".God. Komui can't be serious, can he?

It looks like the seven plagues of the bible destroyed the system,

plus a few hurricanes mixing everything together!",

Allen cried out, staring in pure disbelief at the chaos which was controlling the room.

Everywhere he looked, piles of messed up documents lay around,

some decorating the floor,

others put on the thousand of dusty books in the boards which also lay around in piles.

With one eye twitching, Kanda stared at the mess,

knuckles turning white in his try to not destroy anything.

He breathed out and turned towards Allen,

who nervously scratched his arm:

"Moyashi, you go searching on the left side, I'll take the right.

This fucking paper better be here,

otherwise I'm gonna chop Komuis desk into two",

he growled, disappearing into the right half of the room,

cursing about lazy scientists who just fooled around.

The white haired exorcist sighed,

tiredly starting to sort documents and search for the paper Komui needed.

At least he didn't had to endure Kanda right next to him,

since he searched on the other side of the room,

otherwise Allen didn't know how long he would have managed to not freak out or stare at his body or face to long.

His body grew unpleasantly hot when images of his dreams popped out in his mind,

shaking his head he hastily continued his work,

cursing about himself and the whole puberty stuff.

"Aah, I can't find it", the white haired sighed exhausted two hour later,

supporting his weight on one of the enormous piles of books,

he could hear Kanda cursing aggressive while pushing books and papers aside,

sending death wishes into Komuis office.

They had been sorting and searching for the paper,

but they still hadn't found it, neither Kanda or Allen.

"I'm going to kill that stupid, idiotic, sister obsessed freak in his scientist coat!",

Kanda cursed far away behind some book shelves.

Allen chuckled weakly,

sighing again he stood up, continuing his-what it seemed to him-

fruitless search.

After digging through some of the higher bookshelves, he suddenly noticed a pile of papers between some thick books.

/ _Maybe there is this stupid paper we need to find/_ he thought with delight,

quickly carrying one of the dusty, old chairs to step on it,

trying to reach the top of the quite high shelf.

/_Just a bit more..why I am just so small? That's not fair!/ _he cursed inwardly,

biting on his lower lip in concentration.

Stretching his body as far as he could, he now stood on the tip of his shoes,

finally his gloved fingers touched the edge of the paper.

Gritting his teeth he stretched his arms even further,

pulling on the papers caught between the thick books, but it refused to move.

Huffing he pulled with more force,

and suddenly hold the papers in his hands,

but before he could feel happy something hard, heavy and dirty crushed

down on his head, with a scream he stumbled back, losing his balance.

The old chair gave a terrible squeezing sound and broke down,

and Allen crushed on the floor, his head painfully hard hitting the stone floor

before the world disappeared behind a black curtain.

"Oww...".

White eyelashes fluttered,

immediately clenching down when the pain

of his fall pulsed through his head and other body parts.

Disoriented he blinked, his eyes widened when he suddenly felt something cold moving onto him,

immediately he was fully awake.

/_What is that?/_

His body was covered in a thick, slimy black liquid which slowly crawled over his whole body,

already covering his feet up to his chest plu his arms.

"What the hell-aargh!",

he cried out, hastily trying to wipe the strange, living stuff away.

Because whatever it was, liquids simply didn't move on their own!

"G-get off, get off!", he panicked,

his moves becoming more sluggish, harder and harder he tried to wipe it away,

but he couldn't get it off,

the black liquid just wobbled under his hits, glued to his body it crawled higher,

blocking his limbs with its mass.

Slowly it started to crawl under his clothes, slipping inside to glide over his skin,

cold as ice, making him buck up in shock and disgust.

Now really scared he opened his mouth, wanting to scream in fear,

but too late,

the strange liquid covered his mouth, muffling any sound he was making.

/_No! No! Please, someone help me! Kanda, help me!/_,

he screamed inwardly in fear,

but Kanda didn't come.

Instead, now completely unable to move, he felt the liquid crawling over his eyes,

now covering his whole face.

He trashed around in pure fear, hitting a few books which fell on the floor,

violently struggling to get it off, but the black mass was too heavy.

On every part of his skin was now clinging the black stuff,

wrapped around him like a second skin,

tightening its grip with force painfully until he couldn't breath anymore,

screaming and trashing around under the liquid shield,

then it suddenly sunk into his skin,

disappearing inside him.

A wave of burning heat hit Allen with no warning, non audible he cried out in pain in shock,

red spots dancing in front of his eyes,

before once again his vision blurred and slowly faded away into black.

Kanda was just impatiently searching through the felt like hundred stupid bookshelf

when he suddenly heard aloud scream followed by a loud, hard crush.

/_Shit,what the hell did that stupid Moyashi do again!/,_

he cursed inwardly,

carelessly dropping what he was holding and ran into Allens direction.

Suddenly another scream could be heard,

his heart jumped in shock and the dark haired exorcist continued running even faster.

"Moyashi! Oi, answer me, what happened?",

he called out, stopping hard when he finally found him.

Right in front of him was the Moyashi,

sitting in a mess of books and papers,

next to him a broken old chair and a broken bottle,

which must have been empty because there was nothing liquid splashed around.

"What the hell did you do, Moyashi? Don't make any more mess then before!

Are you o.k.?", Kanda asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"Huh?", Allen looked up to him, then smiled.

"Thanks, I am o.k. I just wanted to take some papers down from this shelf,

when the books also crashed down and I fell from the chair...I just hit my head a bit,

that's all."

"Tch", Kanda snorted, "You better be not so clumsy",

ignoring the strange relief he felt inside,

bending down to pick up a few books while Allen stood up,

also picking up a few papers,

when Kanda noticed something.

"Oi, you're bleeding on your head you idiot!",

he said, staring at Allens head.

Surprised the white haired lifted his gloved hand,

touching the left side.

Slowly he pulled back,

staring at his now smeared with thick drops of blood on the white leather of his glove,

a dark spot on his head, which slowly grew bigger,

staining the snow white of his hair.

"You stupid Moyashi, why didn't you tell me earlier? Do you want to bleed to death?

Stay here, I'm going to grab you some bandages",

Kanda growled annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice that I hit my head that hard",

Allen apologized embarrassed,

obediently sitting on the next desk to wait.

Kanda rolled his blue eyes,

muttering something which sounded suspiciously like "martyrer-complex",

before he walked through the door to get some bandages.

Silver eyes followed his leaving,

traveling down his body until they fell on his ass,

slowly a smile crept on the white haireds features,

turning into a dark smirk,

something so alien in his face that it looked like someone else moved his lips.

Then slowly his eyes closed,

his body sunk down, almost falling over.

"Huh?".

Suddenly they opened again, a dazed Allen looked around,

confused, his silver eyes wandering over the scattered books and papers,

the broken chair,

shortly on the broken glass before pain shot through his head.

"Oww! What the-?",

even more confused Allen looked at his stained glove.

/_Ah...i remember it...i fell from that chair and hit my head...damn it hurts..._

_but why I am sitting on a desk now? Haven't I been on the floor before?/,_

he thought, wincing at the pain pulsing through his body,

/_Oh...Kanda must have heard me falling down...and then he put me on this desk..._

_but where is he now?/_

"Kanda?", he hesitantly called out, slipping down from the desk to clumsily walk-

he still felt unstable on his legs-

towards the open door,

where he nearly crashed into an annoyed looking Kanda,

who had suddenly appeared there.

"Didn't I tell you to wait? You shouldn't be walking around carelessly after hitting your head!

Hush, go sit back on the desk!",

he ordered impatiently,

roughly shoving Allen back to where he had been sitting.

Surprised the silver eyed did as he was told,

trying to not wince when the dark haired cleaned his wound and wrapped the bandage surprisingly gentle around his head.

"Tch, you're so troublesome", Kanda snorted,

"Try to not be so clumsy next time, got it? I can't always aid you immediately!"

Allen huffed, inside strangely happy about the comment which helped him to suppress the blood rushing into his cheeks or other body parts due Kandas closeness.

He already wanted to snap back his usual answer,

"I'm not a Moyashi!", when he suddenly noticed that his right hand was holding a paper.

Confused he opened his fist,

immediately recognizing it as the paper they had been searching for over three hours.

"Look, Kanda, I found the paper!", he called out happily,

laughing about Kandas reliefed face.

"Finally I can leave this fucking dirty room,

I feel like I at least swallowed a ton of this fucking dust",

the japanese man growled,

"Come on Moyashi, we need to give Komui his stupid paper,

or otherwise he will think I buried you under a pile of books."

Allen snorted, jumping off from the desk,

hurrying after the blue eyed exorcist who was already walking ahead.

At the door frame he stopped,

his gaze wandering through the room once more until they fell on the broken glass.

Suddenly a weird feeling started to crawl over his skin.

It was something inside his head, but he didn't understand it.

Hadn't he forgot something? Something important?

There had been something else,

he fell from the chair, lost his conscious, and then...?

He tried to remember,

there was something stirring up in his mind at the picture of the broken glass,

but he couldn't grab it, again and again it slipped through his grip.

With an annoyed sigh he stopped, turning around.

Maybe he remembered it later, surely it wasn't that important.

He shrugged and walked off to Komuis office.

Whatever it was, he could think about it later,

after he had given Komui his paper.

**So, how did you like it so far?**

**Quite a long chapter, it took me some time to write it...*yawns***

**Tell me everything you think about it**

**with a lot of wonderful reviews, please!**

**Hopefully most of you want to know what happens next, **

**I promise its gonna be exciting for you,**

**there will be even some special hot scenes for you**

**which really were difficult to write, and I mean it serious!**

**but I won't tell anything :P**

**I'm gonna stop now, **

**I still want to upload it if possible tonight!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Your-now-quite-tired-Kamo-chan**

**PS: please ignore the grammatical mistakes, I try my best -_-"**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there my dear readers! ^^**

**So, here is the next chapter of my story,**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**I think this chapter isn't as long as the first one,**

**but don't worry, the third will be very long,**

**maybe even longer then the first...**

**I don't really know what to say about this chapter...**

**it might be a bit..dunno...weird?**

**Well, I think I'll see how you liked it in your reviews,**

**so I better stop now and move on xD**

**Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own -man,**

**otherwise the Order would be now busy with preparing a big Halloween party,**

**with even the Noahs invited and of course lots of kisses and hot stuff xxxD**

Kanda couldn't sleep. Although it was short after midnight he couldn't just close his eyes and sleep.

His body felt somehow too anxiously and he didn't knew why.

For hours now the blue eyed man was sitting on his bed, either staring out of his window or at the flowing lotus in its glass.

Deep in thoughts he looked at the pale moon in the night sky, its bright shine wrapping everything in a soft glowing, painting vague, dancing shadows over the forest outside.

Just like the eyes of a certain exorcist who kept intruding his thoughts at every moment and now even appeared in his dreams, filling them with sensual, sinful heat, desire so strong it hurt every time to wake up just to notice that he had only dreamed.

He couldn't help but watch the Moyashi, his snow white hair, which looked so soft,

the pale skin with the velvet glow, the small, petite body which looked so weak,

yet it could move so fast and gracefully, the rosy lips, always smiling gently, although Kanda could see that this smile was sometimes played, it didn't reach his eyes.

Those eyes. Bright and silver, shining warm, like little pieces of star which had been captured by those long, white eyelashes.

They were the only which dared to fight him, to challenge him, and it had been the first thing he had noticed on the exorcist that time, after their first meeting.

He had stopped Kanda in an outbreak of anger, to release it on one of the finders, those eyes looking at him, capturing his own eyes, fighting against him, the first one ever who wasn't frightened by his devilish aura. At first it irritated him, annoyed him that this boy dared to go against him, but then, slowly, he couldn't help but feel drawn to him, to this foreign creature which sometimes seemed so soft sometimes that only a blow would be enough to scatter him into thousands of pieces.

And since then he wanted him. He didn't understand how Allen fascinated him so much.

That boy, full of opposites, was like the moon, and he was the sun, trying to reach its silver light, but always had to watch how it disappeared out of his sights, slipping through his fingers.

Every time he saw him smiling with the others, laughing with them, getting touched by them, his stomach would twist in barely controlled anger, his mood would get even worse. He wanted to keep him to himself, only for him. He would silently watch the white haired from a distance, his eyes wandering up and down that beautiful, tempting body, the long legs, the well-formed ass I those pants, showing of the frame of his body so clearly. Images would appear in his mind, he saw the Moyashi panting under him, moaning loudly, emitting small gasps of pure pleasure, his naked body rubbing up and down Kandas muscular body. He wanted to claim him, to mark him at his, to make these strong silver eyes look only at him, to make him scream in pleasure, to take control over that boy, who dared to fight him, to challenge him.

Those dreams kept coming again and again, he took on the habit to take a shower in the morning where he secretly could release his desire for Allen.

He didn't know what to do. Why did it have to be the Moyashi? He couldn't understand why, he hated him, didn't like him, he was a little beansprout, cheeky and stupid, an angelic smile, with a idiotic complex to rather sacrifice himself then his friends, having a black hole in his stomach, loved by everyone, desired by not less people in the Order. So, to say it clearly, a person with all characteristics Kanda hated.

Allen hold his own beauty which made him different, differentiated him from all the women, and something that no one of the women Kanda had met had, real pureness, that innocence, a heart so caring and warm, never turning away from the pain.

All of this things together with that strong will to fight, made him the most desirable person Kanda had ever met.

His will and mind refused to see what he felt for the white haired, stubbornly pushing him to fight at every opportunity with Allen, just to ignore the fact that he had fallen for him, but his body told him otherwise, turning him into a wild,

hungry animal at night which enjoyed the submission of its silver eyed prey in his dreams, and waking up with a hard on wasn't really something he wanted to have every fucking morning. So, after days of inner fights he finally admitted to himself what he wanted, there was just still something blocking him.

The black haired exorcist knew, he knew that he did not only want his body, it was his strong soul that had first fascinated him.

But then, how could he make Allen his? How should he solve this problem?

Should he just talk to him about it? Kiss him suddenly? Or even touch him out of the unexpected? No, he didn't want to do that, he ad his pride,

after all he didn't want to walk around with a swollen cheek from the slap Allen would probably give him.

Groaning he buried his his face into his hands, trying to think about something else.

Suddenly he jumped up, looking around in irritation. A shiver ran down his spine, he slowly grabbed Mugen and walked towards the door, silently listening.

He could have sworn there had been a sound outside. Something was wandering there around outside, through the hallway of the Order.

His body tensed up, then he slowly opened the door, ready to slice everything down which would attack him. But nothing happened.

All he could see was the darkness outside, no lights were on.

He froze, again he heard something, a rustling and whispering, almost non audible. Another step, and Kanda was outside, hand wrapped around Mugen, carefully he closed his door after switching of the light, and listened, all of his sharp senses high concentrated. There! Again he heard something, it came from the left side. Carefully, on guard he started to walk, following the sound through the hallways.

Whatever it was, it wasn't from here because everyone, even the always busy and hard working science department was now sleeping, too tired to do more. Hallway through hallway he chased after the strange thing, only the pale moon shining silvery through the high windows gave him light. He ran faster, trying to catch up, but wasn't able catch whatever he was following after, all he could hear were those whispers and chuckles, laughter, ghostlike, echoing through the hallways he ran, sometimes closer, sometimes further away. A few times Kanda thought he had almost saw something, the shadow of a dark figure thrown on the wall, wearing something like a cloak, the rustling of clothes and a voice calling for him, challenging him to come closer.

Finally he reached a larger hall, big, old columns creating an alley, lots of bookshelves at the walls, several desks with chairs standing around, everything illuminated by the moon through some high windows, some half closed with thick curtains.

His blue eyes scanned everything, but he couldn't see anything in the shadows, except him the room was empty, no one was there. /_ Where the hell did that creepy thing disappear?/_, he thought annoyed, when he suddenly felt a wind blow on his neck.

"Hello Kanda", a voice whispered, right into his ear, so close that he could feel the warm breath tickling the short hairs in his neck. He spun around, swinging his sword down, but nobody was there behind him. "What the fuck?", he said, totally irritated.

"Are you looking for me? I'm here, over there!", Kanda suddenly heard that voice, chuckling mockingly. Immediately he looked up, his eyes widened. In the last window was sitting a person, dangling with his feet, body hidden under the darkness which made it impossible for him to see who it was.

Every hair of his neck stood itself up, he jerked back. That voice... It sounded so familiar, he knew it very well. No, it couldn't be. It was simply impossible.

"Who the fuck are you?" And what the hell are you doing here?", he growled, pointing with Mugen at the person. The stranger started to laugh, clearly amused: "Oh Kanda, how rude of you! And what a stupid question! I can see it in your face, you know it, you know very well who I am...or do you just not want to admit it?", he said teasingly, giggling again.

Kanda gritted his teeth in anger, spatting out: "Don't talk shit, I cannot remember to have met you! I don't really care, so just answer the fucking question: ..?".

"Hmm...what I want?", the person said teasingly, slightly leaning forward, but not enough to make himself visible in the moon light. "Answer me, you weird freak!", Kanda hissed.

"Well, its not that much...", the stranger said cheerfully, leaning back again.

After a short break he continued, his voice suddenly completely different, it still sounded playfully, but now darker and somehow...seductive.

"What I want...", he whispered, eyes shortly flashing. "I want to play, Kanda!". "You what?". Completely thrown of guard Kanda stared at the person, for a moment he was sure he had understand it wrong. "Lets play a game, Kanda. You want to know who I am, so why not making a game out of it?

We'll play catching, something with really easy rules, even for someone like you, Kanda-_chan_", the dark figure grinned cattily, "Its so easy: All you have to do is to catch me, the location is here, the Order. So...good luck, Kanda-chan., the stranger mocked, standing up.

"Fuck, wait! So, all I have to do is to catch you and I'll get every answer? And what are you going to do? Just running away?", Kanda hissed, close to lose his temper because of the idiotic -chan. "Yes, I will just run away...but who knows, you might even get a surprise if you find me, so...Come and catch me if you can, Yuu-chan!", the person laughed and jumped out of the- Kanda noticed it too late- the open window.

"Fuck, stop you freak!". He stormed to one of the lower windows, ripping it open, hastily leaning out to look down the wall of the Orders tower. /_ Fuck, where did that creepy freak disappear?_/, he thought, staring down, searching for a dark figure.

"Over you", the familiar voice sing-sang, sounding smut. Kanda quickly looked up, for a second he thought he could see the man, but was disappointed, the stranger wore a black, long coat,

with a hood pulled far over his face, only nose and lips slightly visible in the moon light.

"See you", he cooed sweetly, before he jumped away over the roof, out of Kandas sight.

With wide, sapphire eyes the exorcist stared at the place where the weird person had been standing. For the first time in his life he felt stunned.

Slowly he closed the window, walking back into his room to lay down, staring at the ceiling, again he couldn't sleep. Fuck.

That person...who was it? It had to be someone from the Order, only there some people knew his fucking first name he cursed more often then the pope could bless children. And only someone from here would play that childish game, a stupid thing- in a location as big as the Order.

And this voice...no, it couldn't be.

It was simply impossible that it was that person who spoke to him in such a manner, mocking him again and again. Hell if it was the baka usagi he would make sure nobody, not even his own ghost, would recognize the cut body with the limbs at the wrong places, hands in his mouth, legs fixed on the shoulders...Growling he closed his eyes, deciding he needed as much sleep as he could get if he wanted to interrogate some of the possible idiots who dared to play a joke on him. Especially if he had to ask the future bookman. What a fucking night.

"Uuuh...", groaning Allen sat down at a desk in the cafeteria, where Lavi was already sitting with his breakfast, surprised looking at Allens tired face. "Hey Allen, whats up? You look like you got run over by a truck or something like that!", he said, eying the white haired curiously and slightly amused, who just nodded and started to eat in an enormous speed the usual huge amount of food. The red head shortly thought, then he leaned towards Allen, whispering quietly:

"Was it one of those dreams again?" "What? No, it wasn't!", Allen spluttered, turning into a lovely shade of red.

"Uhm, well...i was somehow sure I would get another one of those dreams, since I had them almost every night the past two weeks. But this time was different, I can't even remember what I dreamed...Its just that I feel really worn out, like I did a marathon or trained the whole night". "Weird", Lavi thought loudly, then his green eye suddenly twinkled teasingly:

"Weell, maybe you had a wet dream again and you just can't remember because you had a mind-blowing orgasm!"

"Lavi, you really are a pervert! Thinking something like that!" The red head only grinned cockily: "Who's the pervert one? At least I hadn't had wet dreams for more then two weeks in a row! Surely you had been sweaty this morning? And maybe some cu- ouch!" "Shut up, Lavi", Allen hissed, now having the color of a cherry,

he had hit the older one quite hard into his ribs. "You are so mean, Allen-chan!", Lavi coughed, holding his side. The white haired sighed, ignoring, Lavis whining, instead he looked around the big hall, nearly choking on his food when he noticed a very angry looking Kanda storming towards them. /_Oh shit, what now? Did he find out? But how?/_ he panicked, angrily he suppressed the images of his dreams, before he could feel hot and uncomfortable under his clothes,

especially when the dark haired would sit in front of him, staring with those deep blue eyes at him, like he could read every thought in his mind. "Oh shit, look at Yuu-chan", Lavi whispered terrified, slowly shrinking down on his seat, "He's totally angry! Maybe he found out I was the one who dyed his bed stuff completely pink! Help me, Allen!"

"What? Why me?", Allen hissed frightened, but it was already too late, Kanda had reached their desk. "So", he growled with dangerously glistening eyes, "Who of you thought it would be funny to play a stupid prank last n-" "I'm so sorry, Yuu-chan, it was all my fault, I just thought it was, uhm, funny to do this and-" "Would you fucking let me speak to the end, baka usagi? I want to know if someone of you thought it would be funny to let me chase him through almost the whole Order?" "Huh?".

Both Lavi and Allen looked in surprise at the japanese exorcist, confused. Kanda sighed in annoyance: "Does someone of you sleep walking?", "No, I never did that before, even if I did, the old panda would stop me before I do something stupid", Lavi said, continuing eating.

"And you, Moyashi?", Kanda asked, staring at Allen who huffed.

"I'm not a Moyashi! And no, I never sleep walked in my life! And do I look like I enjoy standing up at night to play you a prank? I can think of better things, like sleeping in my warm bed!".

"Then who else was it?" "Someone chased you through the Order...phew, and I thought have found out I was the one who dyed your whole bed stuff pi- mmpf!", Lavi sighed, but before he could finish the sentence Allen pressed his hand on his mouth. "Lavi, you idiot!", he hissed. "I didn't mean that fucking-wait, you were the one who dyed my whole stuff?"

The air around Kanda suddenly darkened, his face turned into that of a devil and his eyes seemed to burn. "You", he growled bloodthirsty, pointing with Mugen at the trembling mess named Lavi, "Have three seconds to run before I'm gonna rip your rabbit fur off, cut your body into thousand pieces and use your skin as a carpet!" "Bu-but Yu-Kanda, you wouldn't do that this, r-right?", Lavi stammered, trembling like mad.

"Three-two-", Kanda counted murderously, slowly lifting his sword. "Ahehe, I'll better be going, bye Allen!", Lavi cried, jumping up and running away like the devil wanted to take his soul, which wasn't that wrong, seeing Kanda who shouted bloodthirsty: "I'M KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING RABBIT!" Allen stared with wide eyes after the duo, which soon disappeared out of the hall, sighing he continued to eat when a shadow fell on his desk.

"Hi Allen!", Linalee greeted him happily, already sitting down in front of him when her violet eyes saw Kanda chasing Lavi through the big door to the hall. "Whats up with them again?", she sighed, starting to eat her breakfast, already used to their fights. "Good morning Linalee", Allen smiled, sighing too, "Well, Kanda found out that Lavi was the one who dyed his whole bed stuff pink." "Oh, that?" Linalee giggled, remembering quite well how angry Kanda had been when he returned from his training and found his bed linen completely pink.

Although angry was an understatement, after three washing machines had to bear Kandas furious anger release. "Oh, Allen, did something happen?

You look exhausted", she asked concerned, scanning Allens pale face. "Ah, nothing bad", he replied, smiling embarrassed, "I just didn't sleep very good, that's all, no nightmares or something like that." "Good, I just wanted to be sure. You know, you can always ask me for help, if you have a problem, o.k.?" "Yes, thanks Linalee". Allen smiled, cringing inwardly at the thought of telling her everything. The face she would make...no, he should better not think more then necessary about it. /_I think I just won't do anything to exhausting, since my muscles feel like they had been used rigorously/. _Finishing their meals they returned to their usual daily routine.

Again it was night, the sky painted in a dark, velvet black and blue, with the silver moon shining as the only light. In his room Kanda impatiently walked up and down, waiting for the sign of the stranger which told him the game had started. He didn't know what to do if he got the weird person. Whoever it was, he would have to pay for that stupid hunt he allowed himself. A quiet voice inside him protested, showing him the image of the person,

persistently nagging it could only be him, that person, but he vigorously suppressed it, not wanting to listen.

A sudden knock on the door made him froze, quickly he ran towards the door, opening it. But nobody was in front of his door, he cursed angrily, wanting to close it when he suddenly heard a giggle on the left side of his door. Right next to it was standing the stranger, again clothed in his black coat. "Lets start this game, shall we? Catch me if you can, Yuu-chan!", he mocked, gracefully dodging Kandas try to grab him, the seam of his coat barely sliding through his fingers.

"Shit!", he cursed, it was so close. "You didn't really think it would be so easy to get me, Kanda-chan?", the phantom mocked, quickly disappearing around the next corner. He chased after him, the weird person, his laughter mocking him endlessly. They ran through the hallways, through empty halls and the cafeteria, even through the library. Slowly Kanda got closer to the stranger. He wasn't called one of the fastest exorcists for nothing, but still he wasn't able to get him.

That person moved as ductile and gracefully as an animal, always escaping his hands with barely space between them, they were so close sometimes that Kanda could feel the warmth of the other ones skin, with a faint smell he knew from somewhere, but couldn't remember from where.

Finally, Kanda was already breathing slightly heavy, the stranger ran into a room which door had been open, one of those rooms which were sometimes used for scientists or guests from other places, but were empty most of the time. He heard a door being opened quickly and smirked victoriously, he finally had him! He knew those guestrooms were separated in three rooms, first a little living room to relax, then a small corridor with two doors, one was the bathroom door, the other led to the bedroom. And the stranger couldn't escape through the windows again because they were all with locks, because some guests were a bit paranoid and demanded that safety stuff.

Kanda carefully listened, but there was no sound, he quickly stepped into the first room, closing the door behind him, then he stepped into the corridor, shortly listening on the bathroom door, then opening it, but it was empty, so the freak could only be in the bedroom. The door was slightly open, the dancing light of a candle shone through. It wasn't bright enough to see the whole room, but he could see the shadow of a person thrown on the wall. When did that freak put on a candle? Aggressive he kicked the door open, storming into, finally he would see who that person was. As soon as he was inside, he looked surprised, the whole room was hold in a japanese style, simple but comfortable, with a thick futon instead of a bed. Standing on the left side of the futon was the stranger, with his back towards Kanda.

The dark haired smiled victoriously: "So, I finally got you, you freak. You can't escape, every window of this room is locked, and the only way to escape would be through the door I'm standing in front. Seems like I won this game." "Yes, you caught me, I can't escape from here...but did you really won the game? I don't think so...", the person replied calmly, still not turning around. "What? Don't fuck with m-". Suddenly the room seemed to turn alive, hundreds of white belts shot up onto him.

Before he even had a chance to realize what exactly was attacking him, dozens of belts wrapped themselves in an incredible speed around his arms, legs, wrists and torso, forcefully throwing him on the mattress, where he landed with a muffled curse, the futon bouncing under the crash. Angrily he tried to get the belts off, but instead of loosing they tightened, then their ends shot into different directions, using every hold or hook to tied themselves down. His muscles arched themselves in strain, heatedly he fought against the bonds which were holding him onto the futon.

He was now in a sitting position, arms spread left and right crooked above his head, head and back leaned against the wall, supported by several soft pillows, his legs were slightly spread apart. "Fuck! Let me go, you freak! Who are you? These belts are not normal weapons a human could use-", his voice stopped, when he noticed how familiar those belts where, he had already seen them. Then he noticed something else, because although the long belts tightened themselves criss-crossed through the room Kanda could clearly see that all of them led to the stranger, disappearing under his coat. Impossible.

There was only one person in the whole Order who used the same weapons. "Seems like you are a bit...captivated, huh?", the person mocked, finally turning around and looked down on him, clearly smirking, "But you caught me-more or less-so..." He lifted his gloved hands to the zipper of the coat, slowly pulling it, letting the black coat fall down. Another coat got visible, white as snow, with a hood which had a fur-like decoration on its seam, and a mask with strange lines on it. Kanda froze in his tries to break out of his bonds, with wide eyes he stared at the person, not wanting to believe who was standing in front of him.

"M...Moyashi?"

**Pheew, that was quit a long chapter...**

**although I am sure it isn't as long as the first one^^"**

**So, how far did you like this chapter? What do you think is happening next?**

**Tehe, I know what you are thinking, the last sentence I wrote is practically screaming with this information,**

**but...no, I can't say anything, it has to stay a cliffhanger xxD**

**I know I am torturing you guys, **

**but hey, I just want to make sure you are still interested in my story!**

**By the way, I once again want to apologize for that terrible format of the first chapter!**

**I am really, really sorry for that accident, please forgive me T.T**

**Well then, I am gonna stop for now, I need a little break :)**

**Write everything down what you think about it!**

**Your author Kamo-chan**

**PS: There will be a nice surprise for you guys, but what, I won't tell xxD**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there my dear readers!**

**This is the third chapter you have all waited for so long^^**

**And there will be finally the lemon you have all waited for,**

**although I wanted to keep this for me,**

**but that's typical for me xD**

**After all I said enough things to make clear anything hot would come...**

**This chapter took me me time to write because I wanted to make good,**

**and I hope you noticed the effort I put in, so...**

**I really, really hope you'll like it,**

**and that's it not some big failure, **

**otherwise I can already start now to bury myself in some hole...**

**embarrassing...-_-**

**I wanted to make a surprise out of it...**

…**...Don't know what else to say,**

**just that the format is hopefully better to read,**

**I'll try my best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise I would have open a shop where you can buy EVERYTHING about Yullen, holiday photos, their favourite food, copies of their diaries which are made in real life danger by my workers...xxD**

The white haired lifted his hand, taking of the mask which had been covering his face. "Hello Kanda", he smiled sweetly. Slowly he walked to the futon, sitting down next to Kanda who glared at him in pure disbelief. "Why the hell are you doing this? Stop that shit and let me go already, I don't like being tied down!", he hissed, staring at Allens face. "Hey Moyashi, are you deaf?". The other exorcist only goggled, ignoring Kandas words. "Moyashi...that's how you always call him, right? What a cute nickname for him", he smiled. "What are you talking about? Who's him? I mean you!". The dark haired stared into Allens silver eyes, his expression changed. "Wait...who are you?" "Me? Don't you see it? I'm Allen, no one else!", the white haired answered surprised, he lifted his eyebrow in innocence. "Don't fool around, you know exactly what I mean! You aren't Allen...Are you...a noah?"

The younger man snorted mockingly: "You mean that that weird fourteenth? No, of course not. I'm not one of those weird noahs! I'm something far older then a noah, different from human to human...I am what every human posses. To not talk around any longer...I'm desire. That need and feeling of Allen which he always suppressed in fear of it. But, if you don't like the name "desire" or "lust", you can call me Aren if you like, easy to remember, since its almost the same as my masters name..." Allen-or Aren smirked, then he sat up, making his cloak disappear, only the part where the belts were connected with the seam of his gloved hand around his wrist and the sharp claw were now visible. But Kanda didn't paid attention to them, instead his eyes clung at the outfit, he felt blood rushing down into his pants, because fuck, Allen- Aren looked damn hot.

He was wearing very tight clothes, the pants clung to his legs, clearly showing off his perfect rounded ass, completed by the leather vest on his upper body like a second skin, showing the slim, but well trained muscles moving under it in a hypnotic way. Aren smirked in a smut way, climbing on Kandas lap, who jerked back, provokingly he rubbed his groin against the other exorcists semi-hard erection. "Like what you see?", he cooed, burying his face into Kandas neck, slowly licking down, right at the place where he could feel the fast pulse under his skin. "Of course, after all this is Allens body", he bit into the skin lustfully, "The one _you_ desire." Kanda hissed, he couldn't suppress the twitching in his pants: "What the fuck are you talking? As if I would ever desire a skinny beansprout!" "Ah, did you know that lying is a sin? I know exactly that you didn't tell the truth. After all I _am_ desire, and as a part of Allens body I can see every memory of him. I saw the way you look at him, full of lust, it speaks for itself. And this", he shamelessly grabbed Kandas hard cock through his pants, squeezing it hard, he smirked at Kandas unwilling groan. "Is proof enough for me", he purred , rubbing him trough his pants.

"Ss. Fuck", the dark haired cursed breathlessly, "Why are you doing this?" Aren stopped, looking mildly surprised: "You are still asking? Good, I'll answer your question. After all I am desire, so its only naturally what I am doing. And you mustn't forget I'm Allens desire, which means I'm bound to him and act according to his wishes. So, actually I am fulfilling his desire, his lust- for you." The other exorcists eyes widened in shock and surprise, the white haired chuckled in amusement. "Yes, of course. Why else do you think I would have put on this rather useless game? All to get you, only you. Because Allen desires you, no one else, only you, he fell for you. I'm not existing that long as a need which is able to act on its own from body and master- but I'm only fulfilling his wishes. I don't know how long he would have been able to bear this...so, now there shouldn't be any problems, right?", he whispered, his lips slowly gliding down, until they lay on the collar of Kandas shirt, playfully pulling on it with his teeth.

"Fuck, wait M- Aren", Kanda hissed, barely able to suppress his lust, which was now pulsing through his whole body, "Of course there is a problem, after all you aren't Moyashi! I don't like this fact!" The white haired stopped, looking up at the japanese man again: "No, its not. Basically I am Allen...just with the difference I am his awakened desire. The body is the same, only my character is different. Maybe because Allen suppressed me for such a long time, not caring about it, until a few months ago. This makes me, finally free without him being able to restrain me anymore, a little bit different in acting and manners. After being locked away for so long with no release, my character may be a bit...dissolute and demanding...So...just relax, I'm going to make you feel really good", he whispered, softly laying his lips on Kandas slightly opened ones, seducing him into a passionate, wild kiss.

Kanda knew it. He knew he shouldn't like this, shouldn't enjoy, shouldn't give in, because it wasn't really Allen, who was doing this, he had no control over his body right now. But he couldn't resist, the sight of Allens-Arens half closed silver eyes with those beautiful long eyelashes looking at him, shadowed over by lust, his soft lips kissing his own with so much fire they seemed to burn away, was like his dreams had come true. Even if he wanted, he wouldn't have been able to stop, not with his body n this state, painfully aroused, aching to feel more of Allens-Arens soft body pressing against his own.

Fuck his pride. Fuck everything. He growled, aggressively he pushed Arens lips back, forcing them open to shove his tongue inside, hungrily devouring his mouth, which made the white haired moan in pleasure. But he didn't make it easy for Kanda, his own tongue came back to life, fighting with the dark haireds one to get the dominance. After a few seconds the younger man ripped his lips free, panting. "As expected of you Kanda", he teased, slowly leaning back and licking his slightly swollen lips, "You are always in dominance. I like that...But, tell me...don't you feel a little hot under this shirt?" His claw hand slowly graced Kandas chest, carefully piercing through it, then, with one smooth movement he cut it open, exposing the broad, muscular chest with the tattoo on it. His silver eyes twinkled cheekily, greedily devouring the sight of Kanda who growled in annoyance, not willing to submit.

"Well, I don't feel so hot anymore...but what about you? Aren't you sweating under that tight vest? Surely its not comfortable with the leather clinging on your back." The corners of Arens lips curled up, smirking he purred: "Oh yeah, I feel _really _hot under that vest, how about you open it for me?" Kanda replied huskily: "Just let my hands free and I'll help you with delight." The silver eyed chuckled, his right hand touching the japanese mans chained arms: "Ah, I know what you want, bu isn't that a bit boring? How about you open it with your mouth, if you want me to take off that vest so badly?", he grinned, leaning closer until the zipper dangled in front of Kandas mouth, both hands mortised left and right around Kandas head against the wall, his hot breath tickling the black hair.

"Che". The dark haired only snorted, he leaned forward as far as he could , running with his teeth over the leather, right were Arens nipple could be slightly seen as small nubs, purposely hard. The white haired panted, pressing himself closer until the zipper was in front of Kandas mouth again. The blue eyed exorcist stopped, snapping it with his teeth, slowly pulling down the zipper, revealing the smooth, sweaty chest with the rosy nipples, then he slowly licked down to the navel, shortly dipping his tongue inside, the he continued licking up the salty sweat, causing the younger to shudder in pleasure. "Haaah...more, lick me more", the white haired whispered, groaning shamelessly under Kandas skillful tongue.

A dark smirk crossed the japanese mans features, huskily he replied: "As you wish...Aren...". Suddenly the licking stopped, the white haired growled in annoyance: "Who said you could st-hyaa!", he cried out in shock when suddenly two wet lips closed themselves around his right nipple, licking and sucking hard, purposely scrapping his teeth over the hard flesh. The white haired mewled in pleasure, panting and moaning at the sweet sensation of those sinful lips enclosing his nipple, bucking up with his hips in pleasure. "Enough now", he ordered, panting heavily, but Kanda only growled, his lips tightened around the nipple while his teeth grabbed onto it, refusing to let go, Aren cried out unwillingly. "Enough already!". He grabbed Kandas silky hair and pulled sharply, forcing him to let go.

Kanda hissed in disappointment, earning a slap over his left cheek, while the white haired lowered his head until their eyes met, cooing: "You are such a bad boy, I think you deserve some punishment, right?" Laughing smut he licked over his neck, then bit down with force, making Kanda hiss in pain, sucking until the dark haireds neck was covered with hickeys, his wet lips moved down Kandas sweating chest, attacking on of his nipples. The dark haired hissed again in pleasure, the feeling of Allens-Arens tongue swirling around his hardened nipple, biting hard until a drop of blood glistened on the pale skin of his chest, was simply amazing.

Wildly he tried to touch him, to force his head back until he could bite into those full, juicy lips, but his arms were chained. Their chests touched, heated flesh rubbing onto each other, Kandas erection was now pressing so hard against his pants that it really hurt, he needed release so badly. This didn't went unnoticed by Aren, he seductively rubbed his body up and down against his victims body, his hips pushing against the other ones, grounding his own hard erection against him, a breathless moan escaped his wet lips. Again he sought for more touch, crashing their lips together hard and greedily, again they fought for dominance, until Kanda finally won, forcing Arens tongue back, not willing to lose contact. For a moment the white haired obeyed, letting his mouth get raped by the japanese man, who was slowly getting aggressive in his arousal, frustrated that he couldn't touch Allens-Arens body even a bit or getting some release.

The silver eyed seemed to feel his boiling anger, in a silent invitation he crawled closer, so that Kanda could reach him easily with his mouth, and with closed eyes he bend his head back, presenting his neck and throat. "Haaah...", he breathed out hard, panting he buried his gloved hand into Kandas black hair, while his partner bit into his throat, using his teeth to scratch and bite the white skin until a big red hickey appeared, glowing like a cheery, the japanese mans tongue tracing the bite marks, sucking greedily. Then, with some problems, the white haired loosened himself out of Kandas bit, whispering: "Enough now with that...I think you had enough punishment, right? How about I help you release some of your pressure down there?" He shortly graced Kandas lips before he moved down, licking a wet trail down Kandas abdomen until his teeth closed themselves around the zipper of his pants, pulling it down swiftly.

His gloved hand sneaked inside Kandas pants, carefully pulling out his hard, dripping cock which pulsed, badly needing some release. "Oh my, you are really big, so well-built", Aren teased, slightly pressing with his finger tips on the swollen length, causing Kanda to hiss in stress, his eyes narrowed furiously:" Shit, Aren, stop teasing me and just do something! After all you were the one who made sure I wouldn't be able to move. I'm completely in your hands! So fuck, just suck me off!" , he spat, fuming in frustration, his eyes meeting the younger exorcists ones, who just smiled sweetly, acting like he didn't feel the hard dick pressing against his abdomen.

"Well, if you ask me so nice...but aah", he sighed innocently, "If I'm gonna suck your nice, hard dick and take it down my throat, who's gonna do me? I also want some...attention", he pressed the dark haireds erection against his clothed one, slowly rubbing it together, "I'll get very angry if nobody pleases me!"

"Then how about you loose the bonds on my arms? I could help you with your little game", the blue eyed man said huskily, seeing his chance to gain some control in his position. "hm, that could be an option...", Aren thought loudly, but then his eyes flashed suddenly, smirking darkly, slowly he leaned forward, until his lips brushed the dark haireds, murmuring: "But I got a far better idea...how about I'll do myself and suck your dick off at the same time?" His smirk grew wider when he felt Kandas erection twitch, the sword wielder was getting even hotter at the image of the one he wanted doing himself while sucking him off. Could it get any better?

"Of course, at this generous offer I simply cannot refuse", he breathed huskily, "But I am curious how you will do this, since you'll need one hand to satisfy me, and your other hand is more or less not fit for something like that...Well, whatever, just suck me off already...but...i want you to let us come at the same time. And I don't want you to do that with a gloved hand." "You are chained and yet you still try to order me around? Quite cocky, huh? But...", Aren slowly licked his lips, "I like that. So, as you wish, Kanda-san." The silver eyed stood up and opened his belt, slowly pulling down the zipper and his pants together with his boxers, his eyes never leaving Kanda, who watched in pure arousal, his eyes ranking up and down Allens- Arens beautiful, tempting, naked body only clad with the open vest hanging down his shoulders, the long, creamy legs, the hard, swollen cock, not as long as his, the slim, slightly curved hips, the flat abdomen, the well-formed and trained upper body with the rosy nipples, the sight so hot it almost made him come immediately.

Aren only smirked, crawling back to kneel between Kandas legs, pulling his pants a bit more down for better access. Then he slowly leaned down, placing a kiss on the tip, licking of the pearls of pre-cum leaking out. "Mmh", he purred luxurious, "You taste really good". He continued touching the hard length with his lips, but still refused to take it into his mouth. "Fuck, stop the damn teasing and just suck me off! And I told you I don't like the feeling of a glove on my cock", the blue eyed growled, getting more and more impatiently, "And you still didn't do yourself, that was the deal!"

"Patience, you'll see", the white haired cooed seductively, shortly breathing on the twitching length, before he leaned back and extended his gloved hand, ordering:" Crown clown."

The glove started to glow, small belts formed themselves on the finger tips, moving back and forth, it seemed like the glove was loosing itself. But the belts only crawled higher, until Arens hand was bared up to the wrist, the detached belts wrapping themselves around his right arm, merging with the others again. Kanda watched in fascination, for a moment distracted from the burning need in his loins, how the white haireds hand was now bared, he never knew that Allen-aren could control his innocence that precise and exact. He hissed, barely able to suppress his voice when Aren wrapped his right hand again around his dick, squeezing it hard, grinning cattily.

"But I'm still not satisfied, I want to see you doing yourself. How are you going to do this?" Aren smirked, again he called out Crown Clown. The belts around his right arm started to glow, new belts spreading out, growing longer and longer and thicker, then they stopped. They glowed again, combined and connected themselves, weaving through each other, single belts twitched, curling up, merging together, forming themselves into a hand which almost looked like Allens-Arens hand clothed in his activated Crown Clown. "See?". He grinned, letting the white hand slowly trail over Kandas face, who's eyes were wide open in surprise, showing him how good it could move. He leaned forward again and opened his lips, finally taking the hard dick into his mouth. Kanda groaned in relief, feeling the wonderful wetness around his cock.

The hot tongue swirled around it, gliding up and down the whole length, teeth slightly gracing the thick veins and bumping against it, the white haired softly bit down, enough to let the dark haired man emit a loud growl of pleasure. Arens head sunk down, taking him now half into his mouth, his tongue danced around the tip, lapping up the pre-cum in greed while his right hand went around the base, his finger tips circling around it before they grabbed his sack, slowly massaging it. Suddenly the silver eyed moaned, his knees almost buckled, the vibration went right trough his mouth onto Kandas erection, who groaned in surprise and shock, looking what had happened.

Then he saw it, and fuck, did it look hot. The white hand which had been flowing in the air had slowly crawled onto the mattress, climbing up Arens legs until it roughly grabbed his swollen cock, mercilessly stating to stroke him. "Haah...mmh...", the white haired panted, his face now completely flushed, he moaned again when the hand squeezed harder, its fingertips circling around the tip to catch a few drops of cum coming out. Both men were now breathing hard, with every stroke and the bobbing of Arens head on Kandas dick they panted harder, the speed increased more and more, almost unbearable pleasant. A second stroke and the white haired mewled again, almost losing his rhythm to suck his partner off, his hips bucked up, both trembling like mad.

The heat pooled in Kandas stomach, growing hotter and hotter with every second, he knew he couldn't hold it any longer, not with the overflowing heat, his dick felt like it could explode any moment, and the sight of Arens mouth swallowing his cock, mewling and moaning while his erection was pumped by his own innocence. A last stroke, and Aren cried out, screaming in pleasure, coming into his innocence made hand while the loud cry and vibrations send Kanda over the edge, with a hoarse curse he shot his seed into the white haireds mouth. "Mmh...", the white haired panted, both men were breathless, swimming in their orgasm after effect, then the younger licked his lips, wiping off the semen which was dripping down his chin, slowly he licked his fingers clean, eyes flashing cockily under Kandas gaze, who devoured the sight hungrily, yearning for more.

"Haah...but we are still not finished, how about a second round, Kanda-san?" Purring he rubbed his body against the dark haireds chest, shortly nipping on his neck before he called the innocence hand. The white hand flowed towards him, he shortly licked off one of its fingers, before he sent it with a small gesture to the other exorcist. "Now, be a good boy and clean that hand for me, o.k.?", he teased, watching how the innocence hand flowed in front of Kandas mouth, nudging with its finger tips against the clenched lips. "I don't like sucking on the fingers of a not real hand, the only thing I would suck is your cock, got it?", he growled. "Aah, what a tempting offer, I might use your mouth for that later," Aren said cattily, "But, just be nice and clean that for me, I will need it. And you even get something as a reward, o.k.? Now open your mouth wide and suck", he grinned smut, bending down to clean Kandas cock, earning an impatient growl from the dark haired.

His eyes were locked onto Kandas scowl, smiling playfully before he gave his cock another teasing lick, challenging him to lick off the hand still flowing in front of his face. The japanese man hissed, not liking being bossed around, but he had no choice, plus he really wanted that promised "reward". He slowly opened his mouth and the white fingers glided inside, wet from Arens cum which he slowly licked off, enjoying the salty, bitter sweet taste, sucking until they were completely clean and pulled back. The white haired smiled satisfied, letting the hand come back to him, then he called out Crown Clown again. The glove-like hand glowed, then it suddenly split into two, the edges glowing shortly before they started to grow back, now two hands were flowing in the air. He then bend down again, starting to lick on Kandas softened cock, making him twitch in surprise.

Fuck, Aren just started to lick his dick after he had come and he already started to get hard again!

He twitched in shock when he felt a feather like touch at the base of his hardening cock and looked down to see what it was. It was one of the innocence hands, shortly circling around his sack before it started to stroke him, collecting the rests of his seed still on his skin,, rubbing it between its fingers, until they were good coated and wet. Then they slipped deeper into his pants, between his legs, and touched, to Kandas utterly shock and disbelief, his entrance, which twitched, closing even harder in his defending reaction when the fingers started to circle around it, angrily he growled: "Stop touching me there, no way I'm gonna let myself get fucked by you!, I'm never bottom!" The white haired laughed, saying innocently:" Ah, don't be like that , I just wanted to tease you a bit..."

"Mmh", Aren purred after tasting Kanda more, licking drops of pre-cum from his rosy lips, he grinned and crawled closer to Kanda, their lips almost touched, ragged breath meeting each other, then he whispered: "I want to ride that big cock of you, I want you to fuck me until we both come and your cock is imprinted in my ass." The dark haired growled in return, catching with his teeth Arens lower lip, shortly sucking on it before he let go and replied huskily:" Damn sure I'm gonna do that, if you want that, then I'll try my best to fuck you so hard until you can only scream my name." His dark blue eyes flashed challenging, promising him the dark pleasure he would give him, Arens silver eyes replied that look, his expression turning devilish.

He bend down again, this time swallowing the whole length, his lips tightening around the hot pulsing flesh, enjoying the hiss of pleasure from the japanese man, the twitching under his hands. Breathing heavily Kanda suddenly felt a piercing look on his face and stared down, silver orbs catching his eyes. He already wanted to ask why he was staring at him when the white haired suddenly groaned loudly, then he noticed that one of the white hands had started to pump him again while the other...He had the to suppress the sudden urge to have a nosebleed , because the sight was simply dirty and so hot. While one hand had been busy to stroke Arens dick, making him do those wonderful moans, the other had moved behind him, slowly traveling down his backside until it reached his entrance and immediately slipped one finger inside.

Right in front of his eyes Allen-Aren got stretched by his own innocence, panting and mewling helplessly in pain filled pleasure, since he had never been penetrated before. The white haired was so distracted that he almost lost his rhythm in which he was sucking Kandas dick, he whimpered when a second finger entered him, stretching him further. The two of them panted, barely able to think straight, the japanese man could almost feel it, the fingers moving inside Aren, who gasped and buckled a bit, accidentally taking even more of his victims cock in. Both men threw their heads back in shock, Kanda because of the heat around him tightening and Aren because of the third finger slipping inside, all fingers going even deeper, pushing against a certain spot deep inside him, making him scream in pleasure and arching his body up.

Practically collapsing he fell down, whimpering when the fingers slipped completely out, then he stood up, crawling towards Kanda who tensed slightly. "That", the white haired panted, "Should be enough. You know what is coming now?" Closing the distance between them he pulled him into a heated kiss, their tongues dancing around each other, rubbing and sucking. Then Aren pulled back and sat up, putting his right hand as a support on his partners shoulder, who closed his eyes in greedy expectation, wanting nothing more then to pound into the white haired, but another slap made him open them again, he hissed in annoyance. "Don't close your eyes", the silver eyed ordered huskily, "I want you to look at me when I put your cock inside me". With that he slowly sat down, crying out in pain when the tip of Kandas erection sunk into him, his hand gripping so hard into Kandas shoulder that it stung, while his claw hand twitched, barely able to hold itself back from piercing through Kandas leg, but the dark haired didn't complain, to occupied with the wonderful heat around the tip of his dick.

Panting for air the silver eyed coughed, his grip on Kandas shoulder tightened when he sunk down completely, taking the japanese mans whole length in. He whimpered loudly when it was fully seated inside him, with watering eyes he leaned forward, searching for support against Kandas broad chest. "You shouldn't have taken it in so quickly", the older exorcist grunted, trying to suppress the need to move, he didn't want to hurt him more then necessary, the hot, velvet wetness squeezing down on his cock felt so fucking good. "Sh-shut up, I do as I like!", the white haired snapped, angrily biting into his victims shoulder. Taking another ragged breath he slowly sat back, and with a loo into those sapphire blue eyes, he started to move, gritting his teeth at the pain which shot through his spine, clumsily moving up and down he soon found a rhythm, while moving his hips.

Kanda couldn't take his eyes of that tempting view, how Aren was riding him with half closed eyes, skin so hot and sweaty, the feeling of his tight hole clamping down on him, moving in a slow speed, which slowly got faster, but he still needed more, to go faster, much faster. "Hey, need some help?", he smirked smut, fiercely bucking up with his hips, forcefully pushing deeper, which hit Aren who had unconsciously spread his legs, totally of guard. A loud scream escaped his wet lips and ne nearly collapsed when Kanda hit his sweet spot, pure electric states of pleasure running through his veins. "You little bastard", he panted, finally able to sit up straight again, his angry face flushed and sweaty, "Who said you could do that?". Hissing he continued to move, allowing Kanda with a short look in his eyes to move as well, quickly they matched their speed and rhythm, their tongues sloppily met to fight for dominance again, kissing wildly.

Their bodies rubbed against each other, easily because of the sweat, each time they pounded into each other the thrust was harder, making them pant louder. Aren gasped, his entrance clamping down even more, making Kanda growl out in pleasure, his bucking became even harder, trying to hit the white haireds sweet spot again, but he couldn't do it with his arms still chained. "Open my chains and I'll help you", he panted, meeting Arens hips pushing down heatedly. At first the younger didn't seem to react, too absorbed with the feeling of Kandas thick cock pushing inside him, but then the belts around Kandas right arms loosened themselves and disappeared. Smirking devilish he grabbed Arens hips and pushed him with his hips up, his dick almost slipping out completely, before he pulled the surprised younger one down, slamming into him with force, which let him scream out in pained pleasure. "Hyaa!", he cried out, greedily panting: "Faster, Kanda, fuck me harder!", pressing his body closer in need.

Moans and pants sounded in the air, their thrusts became harder and faster, every time the japanese man hit his sweet spot Arens voice came a bit higher, sweat glistening on their skin. Kanda was so close, he could feel that with every thrust into the white haireds tight hole the pressure on his cock increased, his blood pulsing so fast through his veins, his skin was burning, he needed to come so badly. He could feel that the silver eyed was also really close, moaning and panting, his body bucked up, twitching every time he hit that spot deep hidden inside him, his erection brushing against him every time he thrust into him. With a grunt he grabbed Arens cock, making him gasp in shock, his skin oversensitive, pumping him mercilessly to bring him over the edge, together merging with the heat devouring their mind and body.

"Come with me", he growled into his ear, fingers roughly stroking the dripping cock, while he increased the speed and force of his thrusts once more, hitting with full force spot. Arens eyes widened in shock, he screamed, while his muscles tightened, clamping down onto Kandas cock inside him with so much force that he also came, both screaming in pure pleasure, sounding like animals in heat. A giant wave of pure, raw pleasure, devouring their minds with crushing force, hit them, crying out loud Aren came all over Kandas stomach, while the dark haired shot into him with his hot seed, then the silver eyed collapsed against the other ones sweating chest.

Fighting for air they both sat there shortly, then Aren stood up slowly, his partners cock slipping out of him, he twitched, pain twisting his face while blood and semen were dripping down his legs. But he simply ignored it and started to put on his clothes, then turning towards Kanda and moved his hands, the belts loosened themselves and went back to Aren, who deactivated Crown Clown and stared down at the still slightly panting japanese man. His rosy, swollen lips opened, breathing in, he slowly licked them, then said cockily: "It was..fun, Kanda-san. For this time, my need is satisfied...but who knows, we might see each other again, as long as you don't settle your feelings with my master Allen."

With that he walked through the door, limping visible, ignoring Kandas yell:" Hey, wait! What do you-". Kanda grunted in annoyance, picking up a handkerchief which lay on the floor and cleaned himself from the sticky semen clinging on his skin. Too late he recognized it as familiar. It was Allen handkerchief. /_Shit, what did that guy mean with settle your feelings? As if I had problems with that! He just thinks I'm not brave enough to show Moyashi that I...love him...fuck/._

Groaning in frustration he decided to go back into his room and properly clean himself, he would give Allen his handkerchief tomorrow.

/_Oww...shit...my whole body hurts like hell...just what have I done? I can't remember to have done anything really hard that it'll hurt even at the next day! My ass feels like somebody burned it and tore it apart.../_ groaning Allen trashed around in his bed, not wanting to stand up, but then Lavi and the others would worry and come to look for him. And maybe they would even drag him to the first-aid station, and maybe that creepy old nurse would decide to keep him there, which meant...as good as no food. He shuddered in thought about it and practically jumped out of his bed, though he immediately regretted it because of the hot red pain shooting through his spine into his lower body parts. Gasping for air he cried out quietly, biting on his lips in pain, almost falling onto the floor, with gritted teeth he stood up again, murmuring silent curses he slipped into his pants, twitching again at the piercing pain up his ass, it felt really sore, although he hadn't found any blood on his bed, in his silent fear searching for spots on his sheets because of some possible weird sickness.

A look into the mirror told him he looked like a zombie again-or someone who hadn't get any sleep at all in a night. But it wasn't like he hadn't sleep, it was just that he couldn't remember to have dreamed, even not one of those..ahem, special dreams, not that he'd complain about a break. All he could see in his mind was pitch black in those memories about last night, for example he had woken up with a weird fresh body feeling, like he had taken a shower, plus fresh clothes folded neatly on the chair next to his bed, although he was sure the clothes he had worn yesterday had been still clean. How on earth could he have taken a shower, putting fresh clothes on the chair for the next day and not remembering it, plus the whole night?

He remembered going to bed early, and then after unwillingly thinking about memories of those dreams and other stuff about a certain person, falling asleep with some problems. After washing his face to bring that dead-zombie-like-look off, and quickly adjusting the ribbon tied around his neck, he limped with some problems into the cafeteria to eat.

"Whoa, you look quite beaten up, and you walk like a camel whose balls got crushed together! What the hell did you do this time, Allen?", Lavi asked perplexed, staring at his face in disbelief while he pecked on his fried egg. "Uh, I don't know Lavi...Its really weird, I can't even remember a bit, only going to bed early, that's all. But-", quickly he thought about how 'my ass hurts' would sound, and decided to rather not say it, "But my whole body hurts like hell!". "Your body hurts? Why?", Lavi asked, now completely confused. "I don't know why, that's the problem...Lavi, do you have any idea? Why I can't remember? Maybe I'm getting Alzheimer's!, Great, not only that I look like an old man, my mind even becomes like that of an old man!" "Ah, come one, nobody in your age has ever gotten Alzheimer's, so why you? And you don't look like an old man, just because you got white hair! But I have to admit, I got no idea why...i mean, I'm the best and most experienced love guru here at the Order, but about missing memories? There would be some cases in which this could happen, but it isn't like you got a shock before you went to sleep for example, so...maybe you should go to the nurse?"

"Noo! I don't want to go there, she would forbid any huge amount of food, saying I need to rest!" , Allen protested horror- stricken. "Yeah, calm down, 'kay? It was just a suggestion", Lavi replied, chuckling slightly at Allens pale face. "Ah, look, there's Linalee coming- and she's dragging Kanda with her!. Hey Yuu-chan!" "Shut up baka usagi! Don't call me by my first name!" The dark haired growled, being forced by Linalee to come with her to sit down together. He already wanted to threaten Lavi with his sword when his eyes fell on Allen, and he stopped, sitting down next to Linalee while he muttered curses, trying to act as normal as always. But that wasn't easy, not when he was sitting across in front of the one, with who he had had hot, passionate sex in the night.

"Oh, Allen, you look terrible again! Just what has happened this time?", Linalee asked surprised, staring at Allens slightly twisted face, who replied tiredly :" I don't know...I didn't have a nightmare or something like that...but my whole body hurts, with every step I take, although I can't remember having done any hard training..." He sighed, stuffing some food into his mouth. Kanda, who had acted like he wasn't listening, in fear of what would happen if he looked into Allens eyes, twitched in surprise, he perked his ear, listening carefully. /_Wait...he doesn't remember? Then why.../ _Just at this moment he felt a pair of eyes on him and turned around, quickly enough to see Allen look away, staring at his food while he drank something. _/Is he just acting? Anyway, I still have to give him back his handkerchief.../_. They finished their breakfast, happily chatting about stuff, the usual threats from Kanda to Lavi, if he didn't stop calling him 'Yuu-chan', then they all stood up to return to their rooms, Lavi for his bookman lessons, Linalee to sort a few papers for Komui, while Allen murmured something about sleeping a bit more.

Kanda finally saw his chance to give Allen his handkerchief without the whole cafeteria watching them, and to ask him abut last night. He silently followed Allen down the hallway, then he called out:"Oi, Moyashi!". The white haired twitched in surprise, turning around to see who was calling him, absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't notice anyone behind him. His silver eyes widened shortly before he said annoyed: "I'm Allen, Bakanda! How often do I have to tell you this?" "Che, whatever, come with me, I need to give you something", Kanda replied, ignoring Allens protest who yelped in surprise when he roughly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to another quite place.

/_What does he want? And why does he need to hold my wrist?/ _He panicked, almost blushing, he could feel the heat radiating of from Kandas body, although he just held his wrist. "Why did you drag me here? And what do you even want?", he asked confused, feeling very uncomfortable with Kanda so close.

"Here", the dark haired said shortly, searching in his pockets until he suddenly pulled out a white handkerchief, holding it towards Allen who looked surprised. "Oh, my handkerchief...Uhm, thank you, Kanda, I must have lost it", he smiled, still looking a bit confused down at the handkerchief in his gloved hand. "Well, thanks for giving it to me...I'll go to my room now, I feel still tired and my body still hurts so-huh?" "Wait", Kanda said impatiently, he had quickly grabbed his wrist before the younger exorcist could go, and pulled him back towards him. "I need to ask you something...", he coughed, silently cursing inwardly about the embarrassment he was feeling. The silver eyed stared in surprise at Kanda who muttered something angrily to himself, confused at his sudden yell to stop him from going. /_Wait...am I seeing this right?...Ka...Kanda is blushing?/_, he thought in shock, seeing the barely visible color pink over his cheeks. Weird, why was his heart suddenly beating so fast? Why did he feel like blushing as well? After all this was just Kanda! The grumpy, annoying japanese man, who was rude, cold heart and smoking sexy and had a damn hot body, visiting his dreams and- wait, what was he thinking?

"You...you don't remember? What has happened...last night?", the dark haired asked hesitantly, staring at Allen who looked confused. "Huh? Remember what? Has something happened last night?", he replied, clearly not knowing what the dark haired was talking about, confused innocence in his eyes. The older on stared with wide eyes at him, not knowing what to think. _/ He really doesn't remember? Is he lying? No, I would have noticed that in his eyes...but then this means.../_ "Uhm, Kanda?", Allen asked carefully , waving his hand in front of the blue eyed exorcist face, "Is that everything you wanted to ask? I don't want to be rude, but if you are finished then I go to m room, I really feel tired and..." He had already turned around in attempt to go when Kanda yelled: "Fuck, wait Moyashi!" "What else is it?", he asked, angry about the stupid nickname. "Come here", Kanda ordered, roughly grabbing Allens wrist and pulled him closer, until they were face to face, their bodies almost touching.

He swallowed, wishing he could curse loudly to release some stress, but he didn't want Allen to go away because of this. /_ As long as you don't settle your feelings with my master Allen.../_ Arens words echoed in his head, scowling he gritted his teeth, then taking a deep breath, he said carefully:" Listen, Moyashi, I need...i need to tel you something, so...I...since the day I saw you, there was something different about you...At first I didn't..like you, I actually disliked you, but now...i..i think I l-lo..l-lo-fuck!", he cursed, his face seemed to burn, why was it so difficult to say it loud? "You what? You lo-?", Allen asked, looking blankly, staring with wide eyes at Kanda which didn't really help him, since he now looked even more adorable and absolutely ravishingly. "I...i lo-", Kanda cut himself, growling in desperation, finally deciding to forget that shit. "Moyashi!", he growled, grabbing the white haired who squeaked in surprise at his shoulders.

"Ye-yes?", Allen stuttered, but silenced himself when his eyes met Kandas sapphire blue eyes, suddenly feeling unable to move. Silver eyes were captured by deep, blue ones, pulling them deeper, their faces were so close that he could feel Kandas hot breath ghosting over it, and oh god, his lips. Slowly they were coming closer and closer, his eyes never closefd, traping him in a hypnotic state, was this really happening? His heart burst almost out of his chest, beating so fast that it hurt, and finally, finally he could feel the slightest touch on his lips, unconsciously he opened them, Kanda came even closer, and now- "Ah, Walker-san!"

Suddenly they heard a voice calling him, breaking the hypnotic state they had been in, Allen twitched in shock and the dark haired jerked back so fast that he stumbled. Both men spun around, staring at the approaching figure, a finder who quickly came closer, obviously having a message for Allen. "I finally found you, Walker-san! I'm sorry if I interrupted you in a conversation, but Komui-san wants you in his office." He bowed and waited to accompany the white haired, not knowing what he had interrupted short before. /_Fuck yeah, and how that asshole had interrupted!/_, Kanda thought in barely controlled bitter anger, wanting nothing more then to kill that stupid, idiotic finder. With an angry "Che" he turned around, no more able to continue what he had started and cursed that finder with his whole heart.

Damn, he had been so close, so close. Just a it more and he would have kissed his Moyashi, just when that stupid pest had to come. And on top of that it had seemed like Allen had reacted, not with pushing him away but with coming closer. For a moment it it had looked like he would have responded that kiss. But now that it was ruined, he didn't know if he got another chance, not in an Order filled with so many people who had the annoying characteristic to appear at every bad moment, not to mention the idiotic baka usagi who kept popping up whenever Kanda wanted to do or say something important. After going around the next corner, he turned around, carefully peeking if there was still the finder. He wasn't, both the finder and Allen already walked to Komuis office, but right when the finder disappeared out of his sight he saw Allen stopping, looking back to the place he and Kanda had been standing, an unreadable expression in his silver eyes while his face looked ….sad?, but he couldn't really see it from that distance. The blue eyed exorcist groaned, slowly walking back into his own room, closing the door with a slam. Just why had everything to go wrong when he tried to express his feelings?

Sighing deeply Allen walked behind the finder to Komuis office, it wasn't like he hated that finder who had brought him the message, but couldn't he have come a bit later? That moment before with Kanda...he felt himself blush and suddenly felt hot under his clothes. Their lips had been so close, bodies almost touching, he had been mesmerized by Kandas deep blue eyes, which had looked so serious. And there had been something else in those eyes, something Allen couldn't describe, but he knew it was something important. "Here we are", the finder suddenly said, pulling him out of his thoughts. Hastily trying to not look oh so dreamy or like I-was-just-about-to-get-kissed-by-the-man-of-my-dreams-and-was-interrupted. He didn't want Komui to take any right or wrong clues, especially not when he could get the idea Linalee had something to do with it. "Ah, Allen-kun! How are you?", the black haired scientist greeted him cheerfully, holding the usual cup of coffee while he tried to fill out-more or less-the piles of documents put on his desk, which almost broke down because of the weight.

"Hello Komui-san", Allen smiled, sitting down on the couch, "Oh, I'm fine. Why did you call me? Do I already have a mission?" "No no, I promised all of you exorcists that your break will be until next tuesday! So don't worry, I just wanted you to bring something...wait, where did I put it again?", Komui murmured confused, diving under his desk. Rustling, curses and a loud crash could be heard then he came up, with slightly messy hair now plus a bit dirt in his face, looking proud. "Here, take this!", he said, showing Allen a glass container with something small and black inside. "What's this? ", the white haired asked confused, curiously peeking inside, noticing that the small black thing was a key with carved, intricate pattern on it, it flowed in the air without being pulled back to the ground. "this is innocence", Komui said while continuing his work, sighing about the huge amount.

"But how did you get this? No exorcist has been on a mission for weeks!", Allen replied surprised. Komui coughed awkwardly, scratching his neck with the pen he was holding, which prompt left a line on his neck with ink. "Well, actually we got this innocence some time before I gave you all a break. It just happened to be that it was for weeks in my labor, because I had been so stressed at that time that I forgot it there, to let someone bring it to Hevlaska. I just remembered about it today, but no one of the exorcists was free to bring, they were all busy, so I asked for you. Just take it to Hevlaska and she'll take care of it, as you know. It would be great if you do that for me!" "Of course", Allen replied, smiling. He already wanted to grab the innocence when Komui suddenly shouted "Hah!", and pulled a slightly knitted paper out, waving with it. "By the way, do you want to hear about this case? Its pretty interesting." "Uhm, why not?", the white haired said surprised, sitting back on the couch to listen.

"Well, that innocence was found in a city somewhere in England. It belonged to a big house, a nice Inn with guest rooms. What was happening there went always after the same pattern: It was always that a guest couldn't sleep and went to the big living room, which was always open for them, whether to read, to drink or to just look at the fire. Whenever he sat down and did something, he would notice a door which hadn't been there before, always at the wall where usually lots of keys hung- with this key as well. And the guy would go through the door, curious to see what was behind. And then...", Komui took a short break to sip on his coffee, then he continued:" We found out later by interrogating the people, that went through somehow came into a world created by their mind. They would see things which changed their life forever- most times in the positive way. It were always people who had a problem and didn't know what to do or what they really wanted. Later the owner of the house said he had thought that key had been for the basement, but it neither fit to this door nor any other door in the house. Interesting isn't it? I'm still thinking how that innocence would look as a weapon..." "Yes", Allen said, curiously looking at the small key flowing inside.

"But you better go now, I wish I could talk more, but sadly I have to work, so...", the scientist grumpily stared at the piles of documents. Allen smiled, laughing a bit, then he grabbed the glass container, but twitched in pain and surprise, heat burning his fingers, a painful electric spark shooting through his fingers, although he wore gloves, calling out:"Ouch!" "What has happened, Allen-kun?", the super visor said surprised, looking at Allen, who stared at the glass container. "I..i felt an electric spark, and its..hot". "Really?, Allen-kun? Let me see", the scientist said curiously, laying his hand on the glass, but then he shook his head. "Its cold, not even a bit warm". "But I could feel it even through my gloves!", Allen replied confused, looking at it, then he touched the glass again and suddenly, it was cool, like ordinary glass, not even the slightest electric spark. Confused the white haired stared at the innocence, has he just imagine it? He sighed and shrugged , walking out of the office after waving Komui good bye.

/_Really weird/_, the silver eyed thought, staring at the key flowing inside the glass, _/ I could feel the warmth clearly, but then why became it cold again?/_. Confused he shook his head, deciding to think about it later when he walked through the door and finally saw the strange looking exorcist Hevlaska. "Hello Hevlaska", he greeted, smiling at her "It has been some time since I last saw you." _Hello Allen-kun",_she greeted him in her unique sounding voice, _"What brings you here?Indeed it has been some time since I last saw you..."_ "Well, I got this innocence fr you and – aargh!" Allen cried out in pain, suddenly feeling a burning heat on his hands, with a scream he let the glass container fall down, where it scattered in thousand pieces. "Oww...", he groaned, pressing his throbbing hands together, forcing himself to open them again, gasping in shock when saw that his gloves were black on the palms. "It burned my hands!", he said, totally shocked. _"What has happened, Allen-kun?",_Hevlaska asked worried, slowly touching him with one of her glowing tentacles. "I...i had that glass container in my hands with the innocence inside, when it suddenly burned my hands! I mean, it already felt warm before, although I think I may have imagine that, but...", he trailed off, suddenly remembering about the innocence.

"Oh no, where is it?", he hectically searched on the floor between the glass pieces when he finally saw the black key and already wanted to take it, but he stopped, his hand twitching back. Even at the distance of a meter he could feel the heat radiating off in waves from the key, pulsing around it. _"Wait...i can feel an innocence activity..."_, Hevlaska said, frozen, her tentacles twitching restlessly. "Huh?". Allen already wanted to ask what she meant when suddenly a wave of heat hit his body, blowing through his mind and he gasped in shock, crying out. "Ghh...", he panted, trying to suppress the heat, when his eyes fell back on the key. It was glowing, a green, bright shine surrounding it, he could still feel heat pulsing in waves from it, when it suddenly started to melt.

The key was melting, until only a puddle of liquid was there, slowly becoming bigger and bigger, he already wanted to ask Hevlaska what was happening when the liquid moved, suddenly it shot high, growing wider and wider, taking on the form of a rectangle. The black liquid twitched, waves went over the wobbling surface, then a structure started to form itself, taking on the look of wood, then it froze, no longer moving. "Wh-what the-?", the white haired was completely shocked. Right in front of his eyes was now standing a door, made of black wood with a silver knob. Carved lines on it formed the image of a big cross, like the one on his innocence sword. "What is that?", he asked perplexed, slowly stepping closer, examining the door. The door just stood there, even when he looked behind there was nothing, it looked exactly like the front. Carefully walking closer he noticed a flower decorating the knob, petals and form vague familiar, he was sure he had seen them somewhere, but where?

A weird feeling pooled in his body, like something was calling him from the other side. He felt drawn to the door in a strange way, it felt like he had to open the door, to see what was behind. _"No, Allen-kun, don't open it!"_, he heard Hevlaska calling in fear behind him, but he ignored it, mesmerized by the door he lay his hand on the knob. He half expected to feel heat burning his fingers, but nothing happened, so he twisted the knob and the door opened with a quit click, swinging inside. Behind the door was a black darkness, pulsing in a strange, seductive way, pulling his eyes on it. Something stroke his consciousness, soft and subtle. A whisper.

/_Allen.../_ A weird, dark voice whispered through the open door where the darkness was leaking out. _/Allen.../_ Again. And again. He stepped closer, eyes locked onto the darkness whispering to him, inviting him to come, all his senses captured by the moving darkness, and finally he walked through the door, no more hearing Hevlaskas cry._ "Allen-kun! No!"_, she shouted, quickly trying to pull the white haired back, but before she could reach him with her tentacles the door swung back, closing with the same quit click it had opened. It was too late. Allen was behind that door, swallowed by the darkness which had seduced him to come.

**Pheew, that was quite a work, my fingers still hurt...^^"**

**Soo, another cliffhanger for my dear readers!**

**I know you will hate me for this, but its simply necessary,**

**and plus its more exciting to wait what will happen next.**

**What do you think about the lemon? Did you like it?**

**Was it hot enough? Or was it a flop? -_-"**

**Hopefully not...**

**But it was fun to write this, **

**I wanted the two to tease each other during the sex, **

**and I think I managed to do this quite good...**

**By the way, about his name (And yeah, now you know who it is, the secret is revealed!):**

**I know that many people write "Aren", not "Allen",**

**but I prefer "Allen", its better.**

**I couldn't find any better name and wasn't in the mood to search in japan dictionaries,**

**so I simply used "Aren".**

**Maybe someone can explain me why some people write for example "AreKanda?"**

**Well, I will stop for now, I still want to check the words, to quickly update it for you,**

**my dear readers!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Your author Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there guys!**

**I know, it has been some time since i last uploaded a chapter...**

**I was doing a little break to d something else,**

**while i waited for ten reviews for the last chapter...**

**which never came, but that's not that terrible.**

**I just had hoped there would be ten, but never mind ^^**

**So, this is the fourth chapter...**

**Just what while happen there inside?**

**We all remember that Allen went through the innocence made door,**

**which created itself with unknown reason, and is now in another place...**

**but where?**

**You'll all see it...**

**By the way, this chapter will be extra long again...at least I think so...**

**I'm still thinking about the the way I separate my chapters, if its right like that...**

**Whatever, lets start where the cliff hanger let you all wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise I would have already let Hoshino-sensei draw my stories, just to see how it would look like...xxD **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - **

Black.

Everything was black, like someone had blindfolded him, black velvet laying over his eyes, not letting him see a thing, surrounding him. Hesitantly he stepped forward, no floor seemed to be under his feet and yet he could still move normally, no sound could be heard, and started to walk, not knowing where to go since there was nothing he could see in this darkness. Further and further away where he guessed the door had been, but he was not sure since of the blackness. He walked and walked through the darkness, time seemed to stand still, sometimes he could hear a whisper, like the one he had heard before he went through the door, but it was away before he could find it source. Suddenly he could see something glowing in front of him, a soft, flowing light which seemed to call for him, quickly he ran towards it, reaching out with his hands when he touched it. For a moment he was blind, wrenching his eyes together because of the sudden brightness, blinking desperately, then his eyes slowly got used it, and when he opened them he gasped in surprise.

He was standing now in an ample hallway which looked like that of an old, English house, wide ad with countless book shelves left and right, different figures, like a swan spreading its wings, the picture of a stormy ocean, a boy and a girl holding hands, a women barely covered with a cloth, holding flowers, were decorating them, candles gave the doors on both sides a mysterious shine, trembling shadows scurried over their surface. Everything was quit, like it was deep in the night, nobody seemed to be here, but still...while he walked through the corridors he had more and more the feeling someone was staring at him, but every time he turned around all doors were closed. Aimlessly he walked, sometimes curiously opening one of the doors and saw different rooms, one was that of a little child, a bookshelf and desk, a thick carpet on the floor, the bed covered by soft looking blankets decorated with lace, a lonely plush bunny sitting next to the pillow. Another time he looked into a kitchen, neatly cleaned , but several plates with cakes or desserts on it, with whipped cream and chocolate, cherries and other fruits on top of them, little puddings cakes, thick with vanilla.

But no matter how delicious it looked, every time he trued to touch them it somehow felt wrong, like he was used to eat not alone with someone else sitting in front of him, mocking him. He also saw a living room, very comfortable with a comfortable with a big couch, several armchairs and a fire place, wood burning, again the presence of someone lingered in the air, like he had sit with another person there on the couch, enjoying each others warmth. Another room was discovered as a winter garden, which lead to the garden outside, stairs shining dully in the candle light, some kind of terrace, a little stream having its source from the third stairs, into a little pond which shone like a silver mirror, reflecting the moon light, golden-orange, white and black spotted fishes, which swam around inside it agravicly. Lots of exotic flowers were growing in the garden, he only recognized a few ones, like the bamboo or the orchids, a flat stone place built in the grass, also there were two flat pillows on the stone terrace, like someone used to sit with another person there, enjoying the silence of the nature.

After he closed the thin paper door to he garden he suddenly heard the whisper again, and quickly turned around, but no one was there. "Hello?", he asked uncertain, not knowing what to do, when he heard them again, they seemed to distance themselves, coming from the end of the hallway, quickly he ran behind them. Following them through the 8Gang, they sometimes came even closer, sometimes they were further away, but he persistently ran behind, finally reaching the last door, decorated with several flowers, the same which had been on the knob of the innocence made door. "Hello? Is there someone?", he called out, waiting for a voice to answer behind that door, but nobody answered. Again he had the feeling someone was standing behind him, quickly he turned around, but again the hallway behind him was empty. Although he could almost hear a mocking laughter tickling his neck, he quickly shrugged it off.

With a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes widened in amazement. It was a large, beautiful room with a big window on the left side, a glass door leading to the balcony. In the middle of the room was standing a king sized bed, which looked incredible soft, luxurious sheets and blankets, big pillows, made of velvet and silk, covering the mattress, inviting to lay down and have the sweetest dreams. He felt the sudden urge to lay down and wrap himself into the blankets, cuddling until he fell asleep, but something made him froze, a weird feeling crawling under his skin. Although he felt drawn to the tempting softness of the bed, at the same time his body unconsciously shrunk back, not wanting to touch it. Somehow he could feel this different. It wasn't like the bed in the children room, it wasn't not only used to lay down and dream sweet, innocent dreams of sunshine, toys or candy. This bed emitted the feel of something else, a feverish, demanding aura, sensual and heavy, suddenly he could see long legs on the blankets, pale skin gliding over the silk, sweat and the smell of musk, mixed with cinnamon, he could almost hear moans and little screams, bodies pressed onto each other, the smell of- crying out quietly he stumbled back, agitated looking around. His gaze fell on the several dressers standing at the walls and decided to look inside. Curiously he opened the drawers, finding lots of different things which use he couldn't really think of.

There were silk belts, black, white or red, feeling good on the skin, soft velvet gloves, a mask decorated with blinking jewels, made of velvet, looking strange and exotic. Long peacock's feathers, small spiky and soft balls, fine fish-net stockings, lots of essence oils, fragrant and creamy, several flacons and bottles filled with strange perfume, which made him feel dazed and awaken at the same time, some oils or creams which also contained small glass like orbs, rubbing on his skin, a leather whip, lots of long belts made of silk or nylon. Chains which clicked quietly when he touched them, hand cuffs decorated with jewels or little small tassels. And then those long, strange looking stabs, most of them were as thick as a banana, some were bigger or got slimmer. A few of them got thicker at the tip, some were smooth, others had a dimpled surface or had small spikes at the head. Some were made of glass, others made of rubber with different flexibility and had different colors, red, blue, black or violet.

He also discovered a big, walkable wardrobe, with lots of normal clothes, silk shirts, shirts made of cotton, pants, vests, jackets or coats, different hats and leather shoes or boots, some scarfs, weird coat-like clothes without buttons, more like bathrobes, kimonos and yukatas, made of silk, decorated with flowers, fishes, trees, clouds, moons or suns with the suited obi, different in thickness, all of different kinds of colors and shades. But there were also clothes which seemed like their owners used them a lot in private, next to magnificent suits there also hung others, looking like for a masked ball, clinging on the skin, decorated coats, weird hats, Chinese silk dresses, tops with a lot of lace, several skirts from different length, boxes with a huge amount of schmuck, lots of hair pins, some with jewels or flowers, noble slippers, combs.

Confused he closed it, nervously looking around. This room and things were all drowned in an aura he couldn't stand, too much heat and sensuality lingering in the air. He already wanted to walk to the balcony door when he saw something he hadn't notice before and made him froze in shock. What he first had thought of some weird belts hanging down were two chains at the wall on the right side of the bed. Under it on the floor were several white spots staining the floor, like something had been spilled there. But it couldn't be blood, right? The spots were too bright for being blood, their color was more like that of milk, mixed with yellow cream. /_ A cream colored liquid? But what kind of liquid could it be?/_, he thought confused, not finding the solution, although the smell they emitted was somehow familiar...he had smelt it very often. He couldn't stay here any longer, he didn't want to. He had to leave this room, it smelt too strong, emitted a too strong feeling, strong like something he had already experienced, but didn't want to describe or even think about. He turned around, wanting to leave when suddenly a noise coming from behind the door. Perplexed he turned around, walking to the door and opening it it was impossible that someone else could have sneaked in without him noticing!

Suddenly two strong hands grabbed him while he was standing in the door frame, preventing him from escaping. He wanted to scream, but before he could even open his mouth, one hand quickly covered his mouth, silencing him. Desperately he struggled against the strong grip, but it was useless. "Come on, calm down, I don't want to hurt you, so yo don't have to freak out", a voice suddenly said close to his ear. He froze, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. It wasn't what the voice had said, more importantly how his captor sounded. That voice...it sounded so familiar, he heard it everyday, every time he talked with people. /_Impossible.../_/, he gasped, sound muffled through the hand covering his mouth, he heard the voice chuckle and a slight shifting, his back was pressed against the chest of the person holding him. The person leaned closer, whispering: "Hello Allen."

Breathing in. Breathing out. Focus on a spot deep inside him, make yourself empty, imagine being the only person, create your own world- "Fuck!". Kanda cursed loudly, angrily standing up. He had come into the mediation room after the ruined love declaration, trying to cool down and sort his thoughts, but he just couldn't concentrate, this was the first time ever. Pictures of Allens soft, surprised face with his large, silver eyes and the beautiful lips popped up, he had been so close, dammit! He just couldn't stay calm now, he needed to tell it t him, as fast as he could. Muttering silent curses he walked back to change into his normal clothes, then after breathing deep in to calm down at least a bit he started to search for his Moyashi. One hour later he was close to get an outburst of fury again, anger boiling in his veins. Just why couldn't he find the Moyashi?

He had looked everywhere the white haired could have been, his room, the cafeteria, Lavi's room, the kitchen, Linalees room, the training ground and even in the library, although he rarely went there, just quickly taking a few books to read them in his rooms, in silent fear of getting annoyed by the crazy rabbit. Sighing under his breath he grumpily walked to Komuis office, the last possible place where the Moyashi could be or at least, someone there who knew where had go. "Ah, Kanda-kun, what a surprise! Do you want to have a little chat with me?", Komui greeted him with hope, eagerly scribbling down on a few papers to make it looked like he worked. "Che, what the hell are you thinking? I need to ask you something, do you know where the Moyashi could be?". "Allen?", the super visor said surprised, putting the coffee cup down he had drank from. "Isn't he be in his room?" "No, he isn't in his fucking room, I already searched for him there and at every other place he could be!", Kanda growled, shifting his weight, impatiently flipping his hair back. "Really weird...i thought he would be there, since he looked a bit tired...maybe he is still with Hevlaska? I send him there because i found some time ago an innocence someone forgot to bring to her, so he did it for me, maybe he wanted to talk a bit with her?" "Che, whatever, I'll go looking there for him", Kanda snorted, turning around and walking out of Komuis office without any thanks as usual, but heck, he was Kanda after all./_Just what is the stupid Moyashi doing there the whole time? I can't believe he is talking that long to Hevlaska all the time!/_, he thought angrily, walking to the elevator which would bring him down.

"Let me go! Let me go!", Allen, whose mouth was now free, cried, fruitless trying to hit the strange person who smirked and suddenly let him go, his victim stumbled back in surprise, but before he could tun around face him he heard the other one laugh and order: "Crown Clown.". Out of the blue hundreds of white belts wrapped themselves around him from behind, pulling him roughly against the wall, he gasped in pain, noticing too late how another single belt wrapped itself around his head, acting as a blindfold. His wrists were bond with the chains now, before he could do anything, the belts restraining his arms and legs, but he was too shocked about what the other person had just said. "Impossible...that's impossible! Who are you?", he cried, violently fighting against the chains which hold him, "Answer me, who are you? It's not possible, no one could be able to use this innocence, no one b...but...", his voice slowly became quieter until it was completely silent.

"You still don't want to believe it? Somehow I got a dejavu, he also didn't want to believe it at first when he saw me...Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I could use my-or your powers while you were completely defenseless...This room, or better this house is in a completely different world, created by your own mind...or should say I say this world is your mind? Everything you saw here was created by yourself, and everything which is happening here happens because you want it. The fact that you are now weak and unable to protect yourself is because you never needed it before, someone else was protecting you...So, basically I didn't stole your powers, but since you didn't need them here I lend them, after all they are a part of me as well...I do what you want, even if you don't know it yet...And since you are now unable to defend yourself and, in my control, it makes it easier for me...so, just relax, I'm going to make you feel really good...". He purred, slowly licking down Allens quivering neck, right at the place where the pulse was, enjoying the cry he heard. "What are you doing there? Stop it, its disgusting! And I still don't know who you are!", the white haired cried, trying to bend away to not feel the wet tongue on his skin.

His captor chuckled, slowly trailing with his fingers down his victims chest, whispering into his ear: "Don't want to admit it? Though you know it so clearly...", he leaned closer, until he could feel Allen's hot breath against his lips: "I am you and you are me...I'm the mirror, who shows you the thing you don't want to admit." With that he attacked Allens lips, hungrily claiming them. A muffled scream escaped the silver eyed lips, desperately trying to rip his lips free, but a hand suddenly sneaked behind his neck, pressing against his head to make sure he wouldn't escape. The strangers tongue glided over his wet lips, forcing them open to invade his mouth, tasting the unique sweetness. "Nngh...", Allen whimpered, suddenly feeling very light headed, but he couldn't help. The other ones tongue touched his own, rubbing against it in circles, then he suddenly bit into his lower lip, nibbling on it. His wet mouth wandered down his neck, greedily sucking and licking on the white skin, but not hard enough to leave a hickey. His victim moaned unwillingly, trying to struggle out of his grip, smirking the other one slipped his hand down and around, squeezing hard his ass, Allen squeaked in surprise, angrily trying to shake him off.

"Ah, don't be like that", the stranger said chuckling, "I just want to make you feel good. But it seems like I have to use harder options...". With that he simply spread his claw hand, cutting through Allens vest and shirt, never touching the soft skin, caressing one of the rosy nipples which twitched t the touch. "St-stop that! I don't want you to-hyaaa!". A high pitched scream rang through the air, panting for air the white haired arched against the wall, groaning helplessly. The stranger had suddenly attacked his nipples, his lips wrapped around the soft nub sucking hard, purposely using his teeth to scratch over the flesh which was slowly hardening under his hot tongue. Allen moaned, hos whole body slowly started to burn, his skin tingled under the sinful touches of his captor, although he didn't want this, he was starting to feel dizzy, the smell of the room crawling under his skin, overwhelming his senses, making him even more sensitive. Every touch, every stroke of his skin set little fires in his body, the blindfold made him even more aware of his racing pulse, the sweat beading between his eyebrows and down his twitching muscles, blood rushing down into his lower body parts. But Allen didn't want it, he tried to resist, to fight against the pleasure running through his veins, messing up his mind.

He bit his lips stubbornly, blood dripping down his chin, staining the white skin on his chest while he tried to control his breath, to slow down. "Don't be like that", the stranger cooed, finally letting go of the now swollen nipple, "I just want to pleasure you. Shall I give you more?" He smirked darkly, calling a belt of his innocence to him, which moved around, then started to creep over Allens heated skin, causing him to shudder unwillingly, lower and lower until it reached the waist band of his pants, slipping inside to wrap itself around his semi-hard cock, squeezing hard. The young exorcist threw his head back in shock, barely able to suppress the scream stuck in his throat. "Haa...nnh...", his cheeks flushed, he fought against the desire to moan, to moan at the wonderful wave of pleasure pulsing through his body. But it was hard, so hard to not give in, to let himself enjoy these sensations which shook his whole self, mind close to drown in a sea of pure ecstasy at the feeling of the belt stroking him.

Maybe he should just give in, bucking with his hips because it felt so good, way too good, and with his blindfold shielding his eyes off from everything it almost felt like he was in one of his dreams, when his cock was getting stroked by- his eyes widened in shock under the blindfold. Just how could he have forgotten that? This wasn't what he wanted, it wasn't with the person he really desired- another, harder stroke made him gasp, twitching in shock when the belt, now slick with his pre-cum, pumped him faster. "No time to get distracted with thoughts", the voice said, its owner grinning evil, "You have to concentrate on what is happening now! Or...should I punish you more?" Tease in his voice, the stranger called out his innocence again, letting it form the white hand he had already used, letting it pull down the zipper of his victims pants, completely pulling them roughly down with his underwear. Allen protested heatedly, trying to kick it away as soon as he felt it close to his navel, but the belts around his legs tightened, preventing him to move until the pants were pulled down, then they loosened, crawling over his twitching legs to wrap themselves around his legs again, sliding up and down, rubbing the creamy colored tights which caused the white haired to shudder in shock, so close to his erection which wasn't pumped anymore, but not close enough to touch it.

He would have been happy about that fact if his cock didn't ache so hard, painfully aroused although against his will, yearning for more touch, whether rough or gentle he didn't care, just something to touch him down there, he couldn't bear it! Desperately he tried to press his tights together, trying to rub his hard, swollen length, but it didn't work, the friction he got was too less to relief him, crying out in frustration when he felt those belts rubbing him, avoiding to touch him where he really needed it, no longer able to put on more resist in his state. "N-no, stop...stop t-that", he panted desperately, "Its..its evil...t-teasing me..". The words had slipped out of his mouth before he had thought about it, too late he noticed what he had just said. Now it would be impossible to escape. He cried out in shock and barely hidden relief when he suddenly felt a gloved hand grab his dripping cock and stroke him really hard. "What did you just say? I'm teasing you?" The stranger cooed, letting his finger glide over the hard length, grinning at the gasp he got for that.

"No, st-stop..i-its not true!", Allen cried out, protesting weakly, "I -i don't want to be touched by you, only-" Inhaling sharply he interrupted himself, realizing what he had been just about to say and bit down on hi lips instead, another blood drop fell down on his chest. "Hm? You don't want to be touched by me? Weird, since you seem to enjoy it so much...who is it then?", the other one teased, rubbing his cock harder, massaging it while he kissed and sucked onto the silver eyed's neck, emitting another moan. At his silent order the belts around him climbed higher, suddenly wrapping themselves around Allens ass, slick with the pre-cum gliding through his legs swiftly, right through his ass cheeks, rubbing against his twitching entrance. Allen cried out in shock, arching up with his hips right against his captors hard on under his pats, causing him to scream again at the hard friction. "Tell me who it is, or I'll stop pumping you", the other one whispered, "Who is it?". But the white haired stubbornly shook his head, not wanting to tell it he pressed his lips together, regretting it almost immediately wen the hand around his cock disappeared, leaving him still hard and helpless, unable to touch himself with his hands chained on the wall.

"No? You are such a bad boy", his captor smirked, suddenly squeezing his cock again, but not out of mildness, because to collect a bit more cum in his hand. With a gesture he ordered the white hand to him, letting it coat itself with the white liquid. Grinning darkly he let the hand position itself close to his victim, but not enough to let him feel it yet. "Sure you don't want to tell me? Just to let you know, I can force you to answer me...". With that he let the belts around Allens shaking legs forcefully spread them apart, who squeaked in surprise, to create a better access. "W-what are you doing? And n-no, I won't tell you!", he panted, persistently keeping his mouth shut. "Really? I guess then I don't have another choice", his torturer sighed, smirking evil. The white haireds eyes widened under his blindfold, he cried out in shock and pain when something cold and slick pressed against his entrance, roughly forcing itself through the tight ring of muscles, which immediately clamped down on the foreign body, trying to press it out. "N-no, put it out! Put i-it out!", Allen yelled, crying out again when the cool finger inside him started to pump, stretching him while it slipped deeper into him, thrusting hard. His body arched, desperately trying to make it slip out, because it really hurt, burning on his insides, his muscles constricted, fighting against the intruder which suddenly slipped even deeper through his violent movements, pushing against a small bundle of nerves he didn't knew about before.

A shock wave of pleasure rocked through his body, screaming loudly his knees buckled, but he couldn't fall because of the chains which hold him. "Still not wanting to answer?", the stranger whispered into his ear, suddenly grabbing his cock and started to stroke it again, roughly and fast, making Allen scream again, being now bombarded from two overwhelming sensations, the gloved hand rubbing over the sensitive skin of his cock while the finger pushed again and again right onto against the small bundles of nerves, making him almost faint. A second finger joined the first one, stretching him even further, Allen coughed, choking on another another cry while his captor mercilessly stroked him, but, he still didn't want to admit it, he didn't want. If he said it, it would be admitting everything Lavi had told him about his problem, like beating himself right into his face or ripping off his arms. The other one only smiled, eyes glowing in the moon light coming through the window, he had to admit the white haired could be stubborn if he wanted, but still, that wouldn't help him, he still had other options to force him telling what he wanted to hear.

"Why don't you tell me? I simply want his name, that's all...so why not saying it?", the other one asked, lips slowly gliding over Allens cheek, who jerked back and panted: "No!". "Well, if you don't want to...everything can get harder then", his torturer sighed, silently commanding one belt which immediately reacted, wrapping itself around the silver eyeds cock close to the tip, tightening. "Haa...wh-what did you d-do?", Allen panted, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling around his cock, way too tight, his captor only chuckled and continued stroking him, going faster which made his victim gasp in shock, crying out again when the fingers inside him also wen faster, stretching him again in a painful manner. "A little restrain...to make sure you won't be able to come", the other smirked evil, mercilessly squeezing Allens cock harder, fingers sliding over the tip, playing with the slit, then returning to stroke the whole length. "Lets see how long you'll be able to resist getting sucked off and finger fucked at the same time." With no other warning he kneed down, immediately taking his victims swollen cock in and sucking it off in a fast rhythm, matched to the pumping of the fingers. The silver eyed exorcist cried out, a high pitched scream at the sudden sensation of something hot and wet wrapped around his cock, tightening and sucking while something smaller licked over his cock, teasing his tip.

Alone this sensation would have let him come, without the fast and hard thrusting of the fingers inside him, but he couldn't come, the belt tied around his cock prevented him to release. Both sensations were to much for him, waves of pleasure rocking through his body, burning in his veins, everything was so hot, he felt like his skin was too tight, burning, the pressure of heat pooling inside him, growing bigger and bigger with every second, but he couldn't come, couldn't release the overwhelming, pain filled pleasure. "N-no, stop it!", he cried out, hips bucking up unwillingly, "I-its too much, pl-please let m-me come..." "Mh?". With a popping sound his torturer released his cock, licking his lips, smirking in a smut way. "Aah, now are you begging? I'm sorry, but I can't let you come...as long as you don't tell me the name of the man you desire." With that he dove down again, swallowing Allens throbbing length whole while his lips tightened around it, rhythmically he started to suck, bobbing his head up and down. Allen cried out again, suddenly there were three fingers inside him, the muscles clamped down even more, but it was useless, sliding in and out they thrust hard against that spot, with every push getting faster.

He couldn't. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much, hurt too much, was too much pleasure to bear. He whimpered, his whole body twitching uncontrollable, panting and moaning with each thrust, crying out. He couldn't resist anymore, not when his mind was a total mess and his thought drowning in the heat of his body, melting. "Pl-please, I can't...i-i can't take i-it anymore", he panted, a single tear sliding down his cheek, "I-its too much...". He breathlessly fought for air, desperately, panting:" Let me...l-let me...i can't...i-its...the one i-i want...i-its...i-its...K-k-", another wave of pleasure let him arch back in shock, his torturer hummed around his cock, vibrations running through his length. "I-its...K-...Ka...Kanda!", Allen cried out, now completely broken, "I-its Kanda!". More tears were now streaming down his cheeks, silver liquid which appeared under the white of the blindfold. "Good boy", the stranger whispered, "You told me, now I know it...". He gently stroked the white haireds sweaty neck, kneeling down again while he let the belt around his cock untie with a gesture, sending it away. "I'll let you come, as I promised...", slowly he started to lick Allens throbbing cock. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the door, a click could be heard, then the door swung open, but the white haireds torturer didn't turn around. He already knew who it was, his familiar presence filling his senses.

**So, that was chapter..four? Yes, chapter four^^**

**It isn't as long as the last chapter, but hey, **

**I can't always type that long chapters without feeling a thing in my fingers!**

**But still I hope you liked it...**

**What will happen next? Who is the one who entered this world?**

**Maybe some of you do already have an idea...**

**Before I can upload this chapter for you I'll first have to correct every mistake,**

**and then look for the words I don't know...**

**Its shitty, but sadly my head isn't an English dictionary -_-"**

**Somehow I do feel guilty...i torture poor Allen-chan every time so hard...**

**I'm slowly thinking I'm becoming a crazy Allen obsessed sadistic fangirl...**

**But I can't help! **

**And I have to say to m defense that I NEVER let my stories end bad,**

**meaning the main characters die or something like that...**

**Well, whatever, I better go off now to correct everything as good as I can^^"**

**I really, really hope you'll be leaving a lot nice reviews :)**

***jumping off into the world of Internet***

**your author Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! (pretty please?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers!**

**So, at first I just want to apologize, I know I was away for such a long time,**

**but that was not on purpose.**

**Since I sadly do not have a good internet connection and was bound to a stick,**

**it happened that this fu*** thing somehow broke down and I was cut off.**

**But thanks to my sister we do have a better one now...**

**I'm really, really, really, really sorry for that, please forgive me! T.T**

**It could also take some time until I'll answer the first reviews...**

**After all I also have to answer the messages waiting for me^^**

**I hope the long chapter is enough as an excuse...**

**Uh, so about this chapter...I have to give you warning, this chapter contains extreme, **

**very very very long explicit sex/ yaoi scenes and (practically) rape!**

**Oh, and the surprise will be... **

**uh, just read it and you'll see... **

**I hope you'll like it...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise I would have already drawn a scene where Allen and Kanda get drugged with a strong, horny making drug and get locked in one room...with lots of hidden cameras to see what will happen xxxD**

Impatiently Kanda shifted his weight, that fucking elevator was just too slow, he didn't want to wait the whole day. Finally he was down, the door opened and he walked out, slamming the elevator shut. Growling he stepped to the door leading to Hevlaska and walked through. Right in front of him was now the strange looking female exorcist, glowing in a soft light while her tentacles flowed, swirling around. But although he carefully looked around, he couldn't spot the Moyashi, no white locks shining in the soft light of Hevlaskas body. Fuck, now he could start to search for him again everywhere, running through the whole Order, something he didn't really want to do again...but maybe Hevlaska knew where Allen went. "Oi, do you know-", he interrupted himself when he noticed how nervous the female exorcist seemed, her tentacles twitching around, twirling up and moving around. Something was wrong. He had never seen her acting like that.

"Hevlaska, did something happen?", he asked her, slowly walking closer. "_Kanda", _she greeted, _"Its good you are here. Finally there is someone who can help me. Yes, something happened, something terrible. An hour ago Allen Walker came here to me, carrying an innocence someone had forgotten to bring. But something strange happened, he accidentally let it fall on the floor where it started to melt and change its form...and Allen, he..."_, she silenced, tentacles swirling around nervously. "What- Where is he? Where did he go?", Kanda asked sharply, a cold feeling started to crawl over his back. Hevlaska hesitated, then one of her tentacles came closer**, **showing behind him, on the other side at something. Kanda turned around and froze, his mouth opened in shock. Right in front of him, only a few meters away, was a black door, simply standing there, although it was impossible for a door to to stand around without a frame. He could feel it was no ordinary door, a strange, familiar aura surrounded it, pulsing off in waves which made his skin crawl.

He knew immediately what it was. "This...is the innocence the Moyashi brought?", he asked, staring at the black surface of the door which seemed like ordinary wood, a silvery knob on it. _"Yes, this innocence...it somehow activated and then..Allen opened it..."._ The dark haireds eyes widened, realizing what Hevlaska meant. "He...he went through that door?", he said in pure disbelief. _"Yes...I've tried to pull him back, but the door closed on its own...and I can't open it, it refuses my __touch so I don't know what to do...To me...it seemed like Allen Walker was mesmerized , like something was calling him from the other side of that door..."_ The blue eyed exorcist thought very quickly, then he grabbed into his pocket and pulled out his golem, which immediately awakened after he switched it on. "We need to call Komui", he said shortly. "Oi, Komui? Here is Kanda-", "Kanda-kun? Why are you calling me? I thought you were searching for Allen-kun?", a surprised voice spoke through the golem, interrupted by a slurping sound of someone drinking coffee. "Yeah, I was", Kanda hissed, "But there is a little problem. Moyashi has disappeared." A short silence came, then Komui spoke again: "What do you mean? Isn't he still down there with Hevlaska? Its impossible for him to just disappear like that! And he wouldn't do something like that just like this."

The dark haired exorcist snorted: "Well, obviously not. But he didn't really disappear...It seems like he went through a a door created by the innocence you gave him to bring it to Hevlaska. Somehow it activated and the Moyashi went through it, like he was freaking mesmerized, that was what Hevlaska told me." He could hear the super visor gasp in shock, then Komui spoke again:" That's impossible!, After all, for an activation the innocence needs a compatible person- which is Allen-kun not, since he already has his Crown Clown. But it could be that it reacted to something else...just what? Anyway, I'm on the way, we have to bring him out of there as quick as possible! Tell me, Kanda-kun, can you see anything strange or special on that door?". Kanda walked closer, examining it: "Well, there is a cross carved into the wood, it looks like the cross on the Moyashi's sword...the wood is black, and there is a silvery knob on it, with a...", he trailed off, staring with wide eyes at it. Impossible.

Right on the silvery knob was drawn a lotus, a few falling petals surrounding it in a graceful way, like they were dancing, its form so familiar that his eyes felt like burning "Kanda-kun? Is there something?", he heard Komui asking worried. Staring at the silver flower he replied slowly: "There on the knob...there is a lotus on it." The other one was silent in surprise, then he continued: "Are you sure?". "Of course I'm sure, I have that fucking flower in my room, being forced to have it in front of my eyes the whole day!, he snapped angrily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that..But if this is a lotus...we do not know if this means it has to do with you, in this case you mustn't open this door we don't know what would happen!" "Che", Kanda only replied, not bothering about Komuis warning, his thoughts only circling around a certain white haired exorcist. _/Tch, troublesome Moyashi/_, he thought, then said sternly: "I don't care what you say, all I know is that the Moyashi is inside there and we don't know what is happening to him. Someone better should go to save his sorry ass, otherwise we might have one exorcist less, so I'll be going." "No, Kanda-kun, you mustn't! Wait until I'm here with Reever and some of the others! Do you hear me? You absolutely must not-", the dark haired exorcist switched his golem off before Komui could finish his sentence, laying it on the floor.

His blue eyes fixed on the door he slowly lifted his hand and touched the door knob. For a moment he expected the innocence would burn him or do something else to not let him touch it, but all he could feel was the cool metal under his hand. His fingers slowly glided over it, tracing the form of the engraved lotus and its petals before they wrapped themselves around the knob, ignoring Hevlaskas nervous voice who asked what he was doing, and with a Ruck he opened it, a quit clicking sound rang through his ears. With sharp eyes he stared at the picture behind the door. It was black, darkness which moved around, twirling and twitching, a hypnotic dance like movement, and suddenly he could hear a voice whispering, inviting him to come, to go through the door. /_Kanda.../_, it whispered, the darkness moved quicker, but didn't dare to step over the door edge, trying to seduce him to come. "_No, Kanda, you shouldn't do this!"_, Hevlaska called out frightened, "_We don't know whats behind that door! Wait until Komui is here!"_ His only response was a "Che", with a growl he pushed her tentacles aside and stepped through the door, letting himself get swallowed by the darkness.

/_Fuck, I can't see a thing here, its just this freaking darkness!/_, Kanda thought annoyed, walking through the room(?), hall(?), wondering if there may be come some light to see a bit. Right then he suddenly heard the whispers again, voices calling his name close to him, as far as he could tell with his ears. /_What the hell are theses whispers by the way? They better guide me to the Moyashi!/, _growling under his breath the dark haired exorcist followed the strange whispers, since he had no clue how else he should find the white haired in this place. Somehow he could swear that the whispering voices seemed to speak to him, a few words sounding like he should hurry up, to find 'him', and finally, after what seemed like eternity to him he suddenly saw something bright glowing in the dark. The whispers had disappeared. A soft light flowed in front of him and without thinking too much h merely touched it, his instincts telling him it was right, with was proved when the light suddenly seemed to explode, wrapping him into a kaleidoscope of colors. Blind by the sudden colors and light in the darkness he stumbled forward, his hand- which he had used to search for support to not fall- hit something hard. Blinking he opened his eyes, his mouth opened slightly in surprise when he saw that he had somehow left the darkness behind and had entered a completely different world.

He was now standing in a rather dark hallway, the only light was coming from candles on the walls, shadows dancing over the floor. Kanda carefully examined his new environment, after all he could finally see something. Judging by the furniture and other stuff it looked like he was in an old English house, though he had never been long enough in one to closely look at everything. His eyes slowly wandered over everything, taking in the sight, and he ad to admit to his surprise that he liked what he saw. Lots of books shelves with different kinds of decorations which weren't too cheesy for his taste, lots of books in different languages, thickness and themes, to his surprise even japanese books, authors who's names weren't unknown to him. No one knew that Kanda liked to read good books, not only japanese books of course, mostly he had sneaked into the library when he could be sure no one was there, then he took a few books and read them on his bed in the candle light.

Despite being a japanese man he didn't want to have everything exactly like in his own country, he rather preferred the European style of houses, although he valued different traditions or things, like to mediate, drinking tea or going to the onsen like designed baths in the Order, and at this place the two styles of different countries merged together, creating a perfect comfortable feeling inside him. _/ Wait, what the hell am I thinking? After all this godforsaken place is existing behind an innocence door! Fuck that, I need to find the Moyashi and drag him out of here as quick as possible!/_ Muttering curses he walked through the hallway, suspiciously looking around, since he couldn't shake of the feeling that someone was behind him, staring at him with no shame, the whispers suddenly back, echoing through the hallway. On each side of the wall where several doors, made of black wood, though he was sure there were more, but didn't had the need to look more then necessary around.

"Oi Moyashi! Where the fuck are you? Come out, I don't want to play hide and seek with you in this place!", he shouted angrily, his voice ringing through the silence, for a moment the whispers were quit, then started to talk again, this time sounding like they were laughing about him. /_Tch, shut up! So, if you don't want to come out, then I have to search for you, you idiotic Moyashi! You better pay me off for this fucking search, or I'll skin you alive together with the baka usagi!/,_ he thought angrily and walked to the closest door, ripping it open to start his search for the lost white haired. There were all kinds of rooms he saw, a children room, a living room, a large bathroom, a small, nice library with comfortable looking chairs...A weird feeling started to pool in his stomach and he didn't like it. Those rooms...they somehow felt familiar, like he knew this place, but fuck, it couldn't be!

This place was after all a world created by that innocence which was the case of this problem! Kanda would never admit it, but it kinda crept him out to feel like he had been in this house before, to see all these rooms triggered something inside him...but worse then this was the feeling he hadn't been alone there, the presence of someone else lingering in the air, so familiar that it made his skin tingle. Wit a growl he pushed another door open, now staring at a kitchen which was nice and clean, lots of desserts and cakes placed on the desk to eat, generously decorated and covered with sugar, whipped cream, pudding and other stuff. _/ Yuk, who would eat this shit?/_, Kanda thought annoyed, but to his surprise he suddenly noticed several kinds of tea and beautiful tea cups, neatly sorted on the cupboards, even the tea which was his favorite was there as well. And again. Again he felt another presence in the air, he could almost see himself calmly drinking his tea while another person was eating the cakes, mockingly laughing at his cream covered mouth and- angrily he shook his head, trying to shake of these strange thoughts.

His eyes were still wandering over the furniture when he suddenly heard the whispers again, luring him out of the kitchen. He ran behind, following them determined to not loose them again, he wouldn't give up. Past pictures, bookshelves, decorations, past open doors, he shortly caught a glance of a beautiful garden with an exercise place and two flat pillows to mediate, then the voices disappeared and he was now a few meters away from another door. This one was different, it seemed like it was the last door at the end of the hallway, looking distinctly different with its decorations. The black wood was glowing shimmering in a subtle way, decorated with several lotus flowers carved into its surface, something was behind it, he could hear something- or someone rustling, voices so quiet he could barely hear through the thick wood. Hell, this just had to be the Moyashi! And he would get his punishment for disappearing Kanda thought with gritted teeth, then he remembered his try to tell Allen what he felt and growled quietly, feeling embarrassed. He would tell it the white haired, he would explain everything- after they were out of here.

Taking in a deep breath he walked towards the door, twisting the knob and the door opened with a quit click, angrily he pushed it open, storming in while he called out: "Moya-". The name died on his lips when he saw the room- and who was there inside. Fuck. Kanda had the urge to press a hand on his nose because of the huge amount of blood threatening to drip out, while the other half rushed down into a certain lower part of his anatomy. He was obviously in the bed room, a large bed standing at the wall, several dressers and wardrobes plus a large one to walk through, but that wasn't what has caught his eyes. At the other side at the room he was standing in, chained on the wall was standing-or rather hanging- no other then Allen, only clothed in his shirt and vest, both cut open, clinging on his skin with sweat. The soft, rosy lips were swollen and slightly open, moans coming out of them while his half naked body twitched in pleasure. Frozen on the spot Kandas gaze slowly traveled down Allens body, he couldn't turn his eyes away from that sight, a sweaty chest, the rosy nipples hard and erect, the graceful neck bend aside in a curve, the white locks glued on his forehead, eyes covered by a blindfold. Unable to move he watched how a few sweat drops slowly ran down his neck, over the chest and the flat stomach, rolling over his navel and then-

Kandas eyes widened when he noticed that someone was kneeling between the white haireds spread legs, someone with equal white hair, clothed in a black leather vest and...sucking him off. A small, popping sound could be heard when the other one released his victims cock and stood up, licking his lips while he turned around. "Well, see who is here now...What a coincidence that we meet here...i haven't thought you would be able to enter this world.". Aren smirked, licking his fingers while the silver eyed scanned the dark haireds face, waiting for a reaction. "You...what the fuck are you doing here?", Kanda hissed, finally gaining his voice back, "And why are you even here?" "Don't talk like that to me, after all we shared a night together...Oh, what I'm doing? Well, what does it look like? I'm giving my Allen a blow job while he gets finger fucked", Aren casually replied, smirking at the exorcists furious expression. "You...you bastard! Stop touching him like that, who gave you the right? Step away from him!"

The white haireds twin only smiled innocently, challenging touching his victims chest, who shuddered and twitched, totally unable to listen in his state. "I can touch him all I want, after all I just want to fulfill his desires, I wanted to pleasure him. And hey, I think I did a good job, just look at him. He is totally hot and enjoying my touches, moaning with every stroke." "You mean you forced him, didn't you? He did not even know of you! Moyasi would have never let himself get touched by you!", Kanda spat out, eyes flashing in anger. His fingers twitched, ready to grab a weapon but he fought against the urge although everything inside him screamed for it, wanting to kill Aren for touching his Moyashi. "You", he hissed, pointing at Aren, "Step out of the way! I'm gonna take the Moyashi and leave this insane place. And don't you dare trying to hinder me!" "Fine, if you want...", the other one shrugged, stepping away from Allen who was still panting. The dark haired exorcist watched him sharply, on his guard because he didn't know what he thought, he barely knew something about Aren. Quickly he ran forward to open the chains which were holding the white haired, who seemed to be unconsciously, but right when Kanda was in front of him and started to fumble on the bonds, he felt Allens body twitch slightly, a shiver ran over his body and his lips opened: "Ah...who's...who's there...?".

The blue eyed male growled in silent anger, knowing that the Moyashi couldn't see anything and wanted nothing more then to rip of that blindfold, but first he needed to get off those bonds. Allen groaned, struggling weakly to get out of the chains, wondering in his dizzy mind who was that person, it wasn't his captor...Then he heard a growl, a sound he was very familiar with and confusion washed over his mind. "Ka...Kanda?", he murmured, barely able to think straight. But no, that was impossible... he couldn't be here. " Moyashi, its me, I'm gonna take you with m-". Right in the middle of his sentence Kanda stopped, his blue eyes widening in shock when a powerful wave of smell hit him, it crept through his nose into his body, setting an explosion of fire which spread through his body, with a curse he fell down and gasped, fighting for air and control while he was kneeling on the floor. "F..fuck...", he breathed out, his knuckles turning white at the force he clutched on his arm, desperately trying to find the source of that smell when he heard Allen suddenly gasp as well, his body arching off the wall while his body started to twitch like mad.

A chuckle could be heard in the background and Kanda turned around, breathing heavily while he coughed angrily: "You..fucking bastard, what...what did you do to us? Did...you use...a drug?" "What, me? As if I would use something like that! ", Aren replied, faking being indignant, while he calmly walked towards the two panting males. "But...it seems like it worked...After all I didn't want you to leave just like that, not when we had that much fun...What you are smelling is his smell", he pointed at Allen who twitched helplessly, moaning and whimpering with his legs still covered in his own semen. "M..Moyashi's...?", the dark haired choked, trying to suppress the heat clouding his mind, clearly feeling the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. "Well...as I said, I didn't you to leave like that just when the fun begins...so I simply manipulated his body to release his own smell in huge amounts, making them noticeable for you. And seems like you are responding very strong to it...He is also reacting like this because I manipulated his whole senses, making him hyper sensitive to everything around him, including...your smell."

Arens voice had lowered, now sounding dark and dangerously seductive, he smirked at Kandas furious face and watched how his blue eyes flickered towards the door: "What are you gonna do now in this state? Running back with him? What do you think would happen then? I don't think you would manage that...after all, why should I let you go? But if you really want...just go." He casually walked to Allen, who was still whimpering, groaning when he slowly touched his neck and grabbed his twins chin, licking over the wet cheek: "Go, if you really want to, I won#t hold you back...but...just to let you know...I won#t let him go, because we'll be having some extra fun together...i can fuck him all I want...". "You fucking bastard, don't you dare!", the black haired exorcist spat out, struggling to stand up and to push the other white haired away from Allen, who just smirked and called out: "Crown Clown!". Again lots of belts shot towards Kanda who automatically reached for Mugen, only to discover that it wasn't there, remembering that he had left it in his room before he went to search for Allen. In the next moment he was thrown on the bed, angrily fighting to get free, shouting at his captor, who opened Allen chains and caught his writhing body with ease, carrying him to the bed where he lay him down close to Kanda, enjoying the heated gaze in his eyes.

"So what are you gonna do now? Either you watch me how I'm going to fuck Allen...or you do it." The dark haired froze in his struggling, his mouth went dry,staring with wide eyes at Aren, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. He wasn't serious, was he? Kanda cursed colorfully, desperately trying to find a way out of this situation, but what should he do? Suddenly he heard a whimper and saw how Allen moved again, moaning helplessly, his half naked body arching up, choking out: "Pl...please, its to-too hot, I can't..b-bear this...". The white haireds mind was a mess, overflowing with heat and dizziness, his body burning hot, still not released of the sexual need, rampaging inside him like a wild animal while his senses were going crazy, everything was too much. That smell...That smell was making him insane, the smell of earth, raindrops, musk mixed with green tea, heavy and strong, alluring his senses, with the fain breeze of lotus giving a soft, barely noticeable sweetness to it. Kandas smell.

He needed something, someone so badly to help him, to put out that fire burning inside him, not leaving him alone, then he was suddenly pulled up and sat onto something warm, a hard bulge poking his naked ass. Fuck. Kandas was in deep shit, he knew it. He should have known it, the moment he had seen the lotus on the knob, but now it was too late to change. He stared at Allens flushed face, only inches away from those rosy full lips, practically begging to get kissed, but no, he couldn't do this, he had to fight against his desires! He couldn't let this happen, not in that state they were. No matter how much his body screamed for, his mind told him to not do it, to not give in, because he knew it was unforgivable, the white haired wasn't in control of his body anymore. Deep inside his soul the urge to simply fuck the Moyashi and his mind battled, but his thoughts were weakening, slowing down under the power of Allens smell, so overwhelming strong, blood pulsing in his head. He couldn't...he couldn't...

But it was too much, every breath he took was intoxicating him more, weakening his defense, he couldn't withstand any longer, the silver eyeds smell called him, sensual and sweet in an innocent way, exactly like his personality. Dark chocolate, bitter sweet, full and rich flavored, radiated of his heated skin, covered b milk and honey. Involuntary he sucked in more, more blood rushing down into his cock, making it painfully hard, breathing in sharply he noticed too late how two hands clutched onto his shirt and suddenly he heard Allens voice: "Pl...please, i-i need to...", he panted, another tear running down his cheek while he crept even closer to Kanda, and started to rub his chest, the dark haired could clearly feel his hard nipples rubbing over his chest through the thin cloth. That was the last thing.

The older exorcist could practically hear his resistance shatter, breaking down, buried in pieces under the heat and desire, until only a wild beast was there, which had been lurking in the darkness of his soul, finally getting free and attacking his prey with a victorious howl of pure sexual hunger. With a hungry growl he dove forward, attacking the white haireds lips who moaned in surprise, sharply pulling onto his lower lip, then he forced his tongue inside and greedily tasted every corner. The silver eyeds own unique taste filled his mouth, making him even more addicted, enjoying his moans and small pants, he tried to get closer and growled in annoyance because of the belts holding him tightly, angrily he ripped at them, the need to touch Allens hot tempting body which was so close.

Angrily he devoured the silver eyeds mouth, needing more, much more, but he couldn't reach him, only feeling his soft hands clutching onto his shoulders to have a hold, again he pulled at the belts, and finally they loosened themselves, freeing his sweating body which immediately pounced on the white haired, pulling him as tight as possible against his chest. Allen cried out when he felt Kandas hands grab his bare ass, giving him goose bumps while he suddenly felt something hot travel down over his neck, licking and sucking hard until several hickeys glowed on the white skin, marking him as the dark haireds. The others exorcists head went lower until he nudged against a hard nub, wrapping his lips around to suck on it, scratching hard with his teeth over the soft flesh while his calloused hands quickly slipped under the younger ones shirt, running up and down his back. A gasp escaped Allens lips, he shuddered in pleasure at those hands caressing him so vehement, seeking for more contact he crawled closer, sloppily trying to kiss Kandas neck, who growled, teeth closing round his other nipple. It was so hot, to hot for Allen, inside his head everything was spinning and his body felt like it would explode, every touch, every breeze gracing his skin was painfully pleasurable, reacting oversensitive to that smell which was surrounding him, so heavy and sensual, almost making him loose his mind, and maybe, maybe he already had.

But even if it was like that he didn't care at the moment, all he wanted was to gt rid of that heat devouring his body and mind, to touch that body which was holding him. That smell was so familiar, he had often smelled it before, secretly longing for it before he even knew about it and these feelings, now he was pressed against a strong, muscular body, hard and trained, he could feel the muscles moving under the other ones wet skin in a way he had already seen. Even through his dazed mind wrapped in the fog of arousal he somehow knew who it was, who was holding him, touching him, and wanted to see his face, so badly that he reached for the knot of his blindfold to finally get it off, but suddenly a hand forced his own away, protesting weakly he struggled against the grip but froze when he heard another voice whispering into his ear, the same as his: "Don't. Let it be like that, its better. That way you ca enjoy it more...". The voices owner hands went behind his head, opening the knot, but before Allen could see something his sight was covered again, , silk sliding over his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?",, Kanda hissed, surprised by the white haireds twin actions, he had almost forgotten his presence, too absorbed with his Moyashis body so close.

But Aren only smirked, deactivating his innocence completely before he climbed on the big bed and crawled towards the couple, placing himself behind Allen and pulled him towards himself, ignoring Kandas angry snarl, mockingly he said." Don't be so angry, remember what I said before. I just wanna help you a bit and join into the fun...". With that, he pulled the resisting younger exorcist between his legs, chest against back, and started to suck on his with hickeys covered neck while his hands sneaked over his chest to play with his nipples, making his victim cry out in shock and pleasure. Frozen on the spot Kanda watched with wide blue eyes how Aren was pleasuring Allen, a bizarre sight, seeing Allen twice both groaning and panting, and yet it was simply driving him crazy, making him even more hot, unconsciously his hand crept down to the bulge in his pants, touching it which made him hiss.

He could clearly see Arens silver eyes flashing over Allens neck, challenging him to come to them, smirking at his hiss. With an angry "Fuck that shit!" Kanda ripped off his shirt, opening his pants and moved forward to reach the white haired males, roughly pulling Arens head towards him, kissing him hard to bruise his lips, he felt the other one grin into the kiss before they started to battle over dominance, the dark haired won, then they parted,only a thin string of saliva connecting them, panting heavily before the older exorcist returned his attention to Allen. The silver eyed was panting, begging for release: "Please, I need...i need someone t-to touch me...", he whimpered, hands slowly crawling down to touch himself, but again his hands were caught and suddenly he felt a pair of lips kissing him, a wet, strong muscle forcing his lips apart to taste every corner of his mouth. Their tongues met, sliding over each other, then went into a battle, but Allen soon submitted, not able to force the other one back due the heat controlling his mind. Two hands grabbed him to roughly pull him against a strong body, he cried out when his aching cock rubbed over the fabric from pants, making him fall forward right into the other ones arm, who whispered huskily: "No time to relax", an grabbed his cock, starting to pump it steadily, licking his lips in hunger while he watched how Allen gasped in shock, fingers digging into his shoulders with force, bu he barely paid attention to the pain.

He wanted to see him coming, to see how the silver eyed would scream n pleasure, his petite body riding on his hard cock, and greedily he pressed him closer, his fingers sliding up and down the length, dipping into the slit at the tip, dancing around the base while he bit into Allens neck, smirking at his small scream, quickly covering his mouth with his lips to silence him. He felt Aren coming closer and turned around to see what he was doing, but the other male had already sat down, his now naked chest leaning against Kandas back, legs spread to let the dark haired have some place between them, and before the exorcist knew what he was doing, he felt two hands sliding into his open pants, taking out the throbbing length to slowly caress it, which made Kanda hiss in shock, twisting around he tried to free himself. "No, don't, I only want to pleasure you as well...concentrate on Allen and I'll take care of you at the same time", Aren whispered before he slowly licked over the dark haireds neck, following the frame until his tongue glided over the earlobe, softly biting and nibbling on it. "Fuck", Kanda breathed out, groaning when those hands skillfully started to massage him down there, but not enough to make him come soon, he needed more to satisfy his desire and panting he struggled to get free, Allens smell sinking into his skin which was making him even more hot then before.

He needed to taste him, to feel him inside his mouth, to drink his juice, and with a growl he moved the white haired off his lap, pushing the surprised Aren away before he stripped his pants off as well, then attacked his Moyashi again who moaned in surprise, mewling when his tongue started to stroke the hard nipples, slowly trailing down over his stomach, dipping into the navel while he devoured the taste of Allen, pure and rich, mixed with the salty taste of sweat on his skin. "Ah, Ka-Kanda...what are you...hyaaa!" The white haired cried out in shock when he suddenly felt something hot wrapped around his dripping cock, a wonderful, moist wetness, letting his length slid in and out while something hot licked over his whole cock, starting to suck hard and fast with no warning. Allen cried out in pure pleasure, the sensation so strong it nearly knocked him off, doubled by his over sensitive skin, screaming even louder when he felt teeth gracing his skin, his hips bucked up with so much force that Kanda almost gagged, but he forced them down, greedily lapping up the pre-cum dripping into his mouth. With closed eyes he sucked, tasting the bitter sweet taste of the liquid running down his throat, but suddenly he felt something hot sliding over his slightly spread legs, hot breath ghosting over the heated skin before he felt hair tickling it and noticed it was a head.

Aren grinned cattily before he grabbed Kandas swollen cock and took it into his mouth, lazily flickering with his tongue over the twitching organ, making the dark haired hiss and almost loose his rhythm while he was sucking off Allen. "Fuck, either you do it right or not!", he hissed, unwillingly spreading his legs wider to give the white haired more access, he was eager to feel that wet muscle again. The white haired obeyed, his lips closed around the hard length, starting to suck him off fast and aggressive, his tongue swirling around the tip, teasing it before it followed a vein, teeth softly bumping against it before he returned to let it slide up and down the whole length. The blue eyed exorcist growled around Allens cock, sending vibrations through his body, who moaned loudly, fingers clawing into the sheets, his body bucking up in pleasure while another wave of his smell surrounded Kanda, making him hiss in greed.

Shortly releasing his grip on the white haireds hips he leaned down and quickly deep throated him, wanting to taste more of that wonderful liquid dripping out of the white haireds cock. It was so hot, the room was now almost exploding with the smell of sex and sensuality, overflowing, drowning their bodies and minds, making them even more aroused, drugged by the smell of the other ones bodies, seeking for more touch. Groans, gasps and single growls rang through the air, the three naked bodies intricate into each other, Allen writhing and mewling under Kandas demanding tongue while the dark haired growled and hissed at the feeling of Arens head between his legs and sucking him off. The silver eyed exorcist panted, he was so close, he could feel the pressure of heat pooling down in his abdomen, the feeling of Kandas mouth, his lips, his tongue sliding up and down his aching cock while his hot breath met the over sensitive skin, making him almost scream in pleasure, sweat on every inch of his body. "Ka...Kanda...", he moaned, the tension building up inside him, "I'm...s-so close...", he whimpered, hands slowly crawling down to grab Kandas dark hair, weakly pulling on it, "I..ah..ah...I'm...g-going to come..". "then come in my mouth", the older one huskily replied, voice rasping over Allens sensitive skin, groaning at the feeling of Aren sucking him off harder, he knew through the pressure inside him as well how close he was, only seconds were separating him from coming, but he wanted to make his Moyashi feel good until the end, and with a grunt he took him even deeper, enjoying his scream which vibrated in the air, making his skin crawl in pleasure.

He sucked harder, beads of sweat running down his neck and over his whole body, every flick he made with his tongue was made at the same time on his own cock, bringing him closer and closer, and with a last, hard suck he felt Allen come, screaming in wild pleasure while his own mind exploded in a heated mess. Waves of thousand different sensations rolled through his body, making him growl like a wild animal, his own seed shooting into Arens mouth while the bitter sweet taste of Allens semen filled his mouth, hot and rich. At the same time he felt a hard wave rocking through the other white haireds body, shuddering in pleasure before he felt a Ruck and a moan escaped his lips, releasing the dark haireds cock before he rolled away and lay down next to Allen, who was panting heavily, little drops of semen shining on his legs, next to Kanda who had his head on his abdomen.

For a moment they just lay there, trying to breath normal again, then Aren sat up and licked his lips, collecting the last few drops of Kandas cum while his silver eyes flashed challengingly, then he crawled towards Allen and started to lick his neck, kissing the soft skin, who moaned in surprise at the new sensation. Blue eyes fixed on the two Kanda came closer, his loins burning with desire for more although he had just come a moment ago, the need to touch his Moyashi awakened now even stronger, with a possessive growl he pulled the panting white haired into his lap, face to face to take over his mouth for a hungry kiss. His hands ran over the trembling back of Allen, enjoying the soft skin, so silky under his finger tips, before he grabbed the silver eyeds hair, forcing his head back to lick over the quivering throat, he felt the fast pulse under the skin, so full of life, clouds of his unique smell surrounding Kandas nose, who sucked in deeply like some addicted his drug, his limp cock coming back to life, the blood rushing down due the seductive smell. Allens sweet breath, ragged and hot, met his neck, a tingling sensation graced over his skin, making him shudder in pleasure, then he pulled the white haired back into a passionate kiss, their chests rubbing against each other.

He felt another body pressing against Allens, hands sneaking into his lap to stroke over the white haireds soft cock, whose breath hitched at the sensation, panting he buried his head into Kandas neck. The dark haired could still taste drops of cum in his mouth he had swallowed, he thirsted for more, but at the same time another picture appeared in his mind and with a grunt he pulled the resisting white haired away, closer to his face, then he huskily whispered into his ear: "You know, you tasted really good. Want to know how I taste?" Allens face flushed even more, hectically he tried to struggle free out of the dark haireds grip, but it didn't work, instead he pulled him closer and was pleasured b the sharp breath the white haired took when he accidentally inhaled more of Kandas smell and something hard poked his naked ass. "N-no, i-i don't want- hyaaa!", he squeaked in surprise when two hands squeezed his cock, Aren made himself noticeable again and blew over his twins neck, one hand grabbing his left nipple while the other one continued to pump him mercilessly, then the right hand joined the left, acting as a restrain.

"Be a good boy and suck Kanda off, otherwise...i won't be so nice and let you come, even if he has plunged his dick inside your ass," he said smut, slowly licking over Allens neck, who breathed in sharply, his whole body bucked up in a desperate manner, trying to shake his twins grip off, but suddenly two strong hands grabbed his wrists, pulling them away to force them close to his sides. Before Allen could protest more Kanda sealed his lips with his own, quickly slipping his tongue inside to taste that unique flavor which was driving him crazy, devouring his mouth, muffled sounds while he unconsciously spread his legs wider to give Aren more access, his small body shuddered and trembled helplessly under Kandas and Arens touch, trying to wriggle out of their grip. "N-no, please stop! I can't b-bear this!", the white haired cried, whimpering and moaning when he was stroked faster, once again Kanda attacked his lips, devouring the sweetness inside his mouth. Heat clouded the dark haireds mind, mixing with the warmth coming from their bodies, he hissed loudly when Aren suddenly grabbed his cock as well and rubbed it together with Allens, who cried out at the strong sensation, increasing the throbbing of Kandas erection. "Are you gonna do now what we want, Allen? Or should I punish you more?", Aren whispered, squeezing the silver eyeds cock again to make his question clear. His victim whimpered, gasping for air, then he panted: "P-please...just stop it..I'll do it, just s-stop it...".

With that his torturer released his cock and went a bit back, watching how Kanda carefully let the white haired slid off his lap, now sitting at the edge of the bed, but then he pulled the silver eyed once more to him, licking over his trembling neck before he whispered seductively into his ear: "I'll give you something as a reward if you do it good...". Allen blushed, now feeling even more hotter, then he slowly glided down until he was kneeling on the floor, right in front of the blue eyeds erection. His hands searched nervously until thy touched the hard flesh and jerked back at first, but then he crawled forward and carefully stroke over the sensitive skin, his pink tongue darted out to hesitantly lick over the twitching tip before his soft lips wrapped themselves around the head of Kandas cock and started to suck. The dark haired growled loudly, cursing under his breath at the wonderful sensation, hot wetness surrounding his cock while Allens tongue glided over his length, up and down, stimulating the sensitive skin.

The white haired softly breathed over the tip, his hands wandering to the base of Kandas cock, hesitantly massaging it. He moaned quietly, feeling dazed and awake at the same time while he felt the hot organ pulsate in his mouth, its taste filling every corner, strong and heavy. He could feel the smooth skin under his finger tips, how sensitive it reacted to his soft touches, little moans and growls of that deep, familiar voice in his ear, ordering him to go faster and he obeyed, increasing the speed he had. The heat inside his mouth increased, he felt it getting harder wit his tongue sliding over a vein, drops of that liquid filled his mouth, and slowly he started to like that strange taste, the white haired sucked harder, wanting to taste even more when he suddenly felt two hands on his ass. "Wha-", he stopped immediately, but before he could turn his head around and try to rip of the blindfold to see what the hands did there, another strong hand grabbed his hair, pressing him back to the pulsing length he had caressed. "Don't stop", he heard the other one order, another hand opened his mouth, shoving the hot organ back inside, which made him almost gag, but before Allen could protest he suddenly felt his ass cheeks getting spread apart, then something hot and wet glided over his twitching entrance.

The white haired cried out in shock, sound muffled by the cock inside inside his mouth, the vibrations running right through Kandas body, who hissed in surprise, pleasure pulsing through his veins, almost forgetting to watch what Aren was doing, the sensation was simply wonderful. With a sharp breath he pulled himself back and concentrated on Allen again, who was now moaning and twitching helplessly, stroking roughly through his hair he growled: "Don't stop, do it harder". Allen whimpered, totally a trembling mess. He could feel that wet, small thing gliding over his ass, traveling down to that little hole before it started to circle around it and then, pressed onto it, slipping inside which caused Allen to cry out in shock, another vibration running through Kandas cock who hissed loudly, hands grabbing harder into the soft white locks, growling at him to continue, then he shot a heated glare to Aren, who just grinned and started to tongue-fuck his twin. All three of them were panting hard, Kanda enjoyed the feeling of Allens soft lips wrapped around his cock while he watched how Aren played with his twin, stimulating him with his tongue, sliding it in and out, pressing it against his inner walls, waves of heat shooting through Allens body, desperately he tried to concentrate on sucking that cock off, but it was too much, too much to feel, burning inside him, whimpering he tried to suck harder, he was so close to come, the puling inside his mouth also went faster, pressure so strong he couldn't bear it anymore.

His tongue clumsily slid over the length while he moaned, unconsciously tightening his grip around Kandas cock, who groaned in surprise, almost coming into Arens mouth, which didn't went unnoticed by Aren, who stopped and looked at Kanda, smirking before he said: "I think he is ready now...i bet your cock is so hard it could explode, right? How about...you go right into serious business with him? Don't try to lie, I know you want him,, to take him, to feel his body onto yours..." Kanda stared at him, suddenly he felt even hotter then before, the beast inside him stretched out its claws and growled hungrily, more blood rushing down into his manhood, so painfully hard, and he knew he needed Allen right now, he couldn't wait any longer. "Oi, that's enough", he growled, pulling at the other ones white hair, who moaned in surprise when he was pulled back from the dark haireds dripping cock, struggling in fear when he felt two hands grabbing him and placing him onto a hot body.

The white haired trembled when he felt a pair of lips close to his ear, whispering: "You are hard, right? I know you want to come and I'll help you with it, I'll let you feel really good. But you need to help me as well", he pressed Allens naked ass onto his lap, the younger one gasped at the hardness so close. The japanese man started to kiss him onto his neck, sucking and biting into the soft skin while his fingers slid down under Allens ass, shortly stroking over it before they went lower, until they touched the entrance. The silver eyed immediately twitched back, trying to shake them off, but Kanda distracted him with a hungry kiss while his fingers pressed against the rosy puckered hole, slowly one slipped inside and started to move, stretching Allen who whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling, although it strangely felt good at the same time, increasing the heat in his body, groaning he hold onto Kandas strong body harder.

Allens hot breath ghosted over Kandas neck, making him shudder and hiss at the same time, another wave of that wonderful smell hit him, greedily he sucked in more. Fuck, Allen was so tight and hot, so soft under his touches, he needed to feel him more, closer, deeper, and impatiently he slipped another finger inside, spreading the white haired more. Wit a growl he buried his nose into the curve of the silver eyeds neck, who panted and groaned, rubbing his chest against Kandas due his trembling, hard nipples gracing the sweaty skin. The dark haireds lips wandered over Allens neck, he shortly listened to his Moyashis pants before he started to lick his ear, following the shape when he suddenly heard another groan, his blue eyes quickly turned around and noticed Aren was watching them, silver eyes following every move while his hands glided up and down his length, stroking it, pants came over his lips, his whole body twitched in pleasure. His whole body twitched in pleasure, then he grinned shortly, returning Kandas gaze before he stroked himself harder, eyes never leaving the two.

He needed more. Allen needed more, to feel that body he was touching, the smell filled his nose, making him even more hot, electric sparks shot up his spine when those fingers inside him started to move harder, faster, pushing against the inner walls of his entrance, arousing and painfully, and suddenly they slipped deeper, opening him wider as he had thought was possible, now three fingers were inside him, they suddenly pushed against a bundle of nerves hard , about which he hadn't know that it was there before. Stars exploded behind his eyes, with a cry his body arched up, twitching wildly while waves of pleasure shot through his body, trembling he hold onto Kandas body, fingers buried deep into the shoulders. Their lips met again, tongues meeting in a heated dance, licking and sucking, then the dark haired pulled his fingers out and pushed Allen of his lap, the short friction on his cock made him hiss in pain, aching with desire for more touches, then he hovered over the white haired, who whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth and movements inside him. Their smell surrounded them in an invisible cloud, arousing their bodies more and more.

A last, short kiss, filled with greed and lust, Kanda spread Allens legs apart and positioned himself, then, with no warning, he pushed his erection inside, hissing with a hoarse voice when he felt the muscles clamping down on his cock, a pressure so tight and wonderful. He started to move, wildly pushing in and out, he could hear Allen cry out in pain, twisting his body in shock, hands blindly reaching out to grab onto Kandas strong arms, little whimpers came over his lips, the dark haired shortly kissed him before he continued to move. Roughly and primitive he took the silver eyed, pushing deep inside he finally hit that small nub, making him cry out in shocked pleasure, his cries turned into moans and pants, the white hired started to push against Kanda, wanting more touches, more pushes, to feel that wonderful sensation inside him. Another pair of hands suddenly crawled over Kandas back until they reached his neck, gliding over the sweaty skin before they grabbed his chin, he felt hot breath on his left cheek before the hands forced him to look aside.

His eyes met Aren silver ones before he felt slippery fingers on his lips, a salty sweet taste tickled his skin before they slipped inside, the heavy taste of Arens cum filling his mouth, then he started to suck, biting sharply on them before he released them with a wet sound, slowly licking over his lips, never losing the rhythm he was pounding into Allen, who mewled and writhed under him. Aren crawled closer, hands gliding over Allens body, then he gestured the dark haired to lift the other white haired on his lap and slipped behind his twin, starting to kiss Allens sweating neck, licking over the soft skin while his hands crept down over his abdomen, wrapping themselves around Allens dripping cock. With lust filled eyes Kanda watched how Aren started to pump his twins cock in the same speed he fucked Allen, every time he pushed inside him he pressed the white haired against Aren, who hissed in return at the friction on his hard on. Their bodies moved together, rubbing against each other in heated desire, each thrust Kanda made made them all pant and groan at the same moment, skin slick and glistening with sweat.

Allen was close, Kanda could feel the pressure on his cock, close to release in a hard orgasm and already wanted to pound into him until he screamed, but suddenly Aren grabbed his hair and pulled at it hard, panting: "No, not now. I want us to make him come with us at the same moment...while we're inside him..". The black haireds eyes widened, wanting to protest, but then Aren whispered into his ear: "It will make him feel good as well, I won't hurt him more then necessary...and don't you want to know how it would feel, too? We both inside him, filling him up completely...". Kanda shuddered unwillingly, suddenly imagine how tight it would feel, how intensive...his mouth went dry, heat melting the last protests inside his head which immediately disappeared. With a low, not pleased growl Kanda pulled out of Allen, who whimpered at the loss, panting ad shuddering, then he whimpered: "Wha...what are you doing? Pl-please, I need to..". Aren gently took him and placed him on his lap, gesturing Kanda them, then he put his legs over his own, until they were both touching Allen with their chests, the white haired facing Kanda.

The dark haired could feel Allen moving uncomfortable between them, trying to wriggle out of their grip, but Kanda quickly pulled him towards him, his hands gliding behind his neck to keep him there. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you more then necessary, we will make you feel good as well, I promise", he whispered into Allens ear, slowly kissing a trail down the white haireds wet neck, who panted in response, gasping when he felt Arens hands starting to pump his cock fast. "We need to make him relax", Aren panted, wildly pushing against his twins wet back, his hot breath tingling Kandas face, who simply growled in return and started to kiss Allen, hands working up and down his sides, enjoying the trembling and moans he got, he could feel that the silver eyed was still hard and hadn't got any release after the first one. At the same time Aren massaged his cock, fingers gliding over the tip, pressing shortly before they went lower to stroke his balls, deeply inhaling his scent before he roughly pulled Kanda on his hair towards him, forcefully shoving his tongue inside his mouth, they battled hard and short until the blue eyed won and pushed him back.

Their bodies moved together in a heated dance, both males attacked the one in their middle, who cried out, touching every part of his body they could reach, hungry mouths on his neck and lips, hands on his hard cock, nipples and inside him, stretching him wide while his body bucked up in shock, reality had long slipped away in the fog of heat. Each thrust the fingers made inside him was repeated as a stroke on his cock, painfully pleasurable, they were all over his body until he was just a trembling and whimpering mess, unable to think even a bit. Both Kanda and Aren knew that the white haired was ready because his body was now relaxed and soft, reacting to everything immediately, their fingers easily slid in and out his entrance. Their eyes locked before the blue eyed exorcist growled, , then he leaned towards the panting silver eyed in their middle and whispered: "We are gonna do it now, so relax, then it'll be easier...". Allen could only whimper pitifully, barely able to move, all he could feel was how two strong hands lifted him up, carefully guiding him down until he suddenly felt two hard lengths nudging against his entrance, and before he could protest or say anything fingers spread him open, a strong pressure, then it- they slipped inside.

The white haired threw his head back in shock, screaming in sheer, plain pain, because it hurt, thousand times worse then before, two cocks inside him, opening him wider then ever before, stretching his insides apart brutal and hard. He tried to scream, but was unable to form a word, the pain was too strong, he collapsed against Kandas broad chest, a stream of tears shot out of his eyes, leaking out under the blindfold while his hands buried themselves into his shoulders with force, nails scratching over the sweaty skin before they fell back, weakly trying to get some hold. Both males groaned, Kanda cursed breathlessly, while Aren hissed in shock at the raw, hard sensation they both felt at the same time, glistening sweat on them. It was so tight, too tight, hot, moist and slippery inside, the pressure so high that Kanda felt like he could come alone with that, he could feel Arens cock pressing against his own inside, rubbing over the sensitive skin. "Fuck, g-goddamn it", he panted, still barely able to keep not moving, his fingers buried themselves into Allens white locks, he heard Aren take a trembling breath before he hissed through gritted teeth: "Move. It. Otherwise I won't be able to last any longer."

The dark haired sluggishly grabbed into Allens hair to whisper: "We are gonna move now, so keep holding on to me." With that and a last glance towards Aren who simply closed his eyes as a response, they both started to move, both hissing out while Allen whimpered, breathing almost too fast, like his heart would stop at any moment, wrapping his arms around Kandas neck to hold on. Both males tried to find a matching rhythm, hissing at the feeling of their cocks being rubbed together until they finally found it and went faster, both holding onto Allen to control their movements. Aren and Kanda grunted in concentration, trying to hit the white haireds sweet spot, because he still whimpered and panted with a scrunched face. They sped up, moving even faster, and then, with a startled cry, Allen bucked up in shock, moaning out loud in surprise, finally they had hit it. Panting they increased their speed, hitting it once more, now all three of them were moaning and panting, bodies pushing against each other uncontrollable, the silver eyed moaned loudly, moving his hips to meet their thrusts, desperately seeking for more, crying out when Kanda grabbed his cock to squeeze it hard, pumping sluggishly.

Their skin felt like burning up, too hot, too tight, like it could break open with the next movement they made, hair wet and and glued on their skin, hips rolling up and down, eyes half closed in wild pleasure, no thoughts, no words, all which was important now was their skin rubbing against each other. Rutting like animals in wild heat their bodies moved together, Kanda could feel how close Allen was, the way his body arched up and the shuddering with every thrust, and with a glance towards Aren, who immediately knew what he meant, both sped up once more, grunting out loudly they hit Allens sweet spot a last time. The silver eyed screamed in shock at the top of his voice, raw, animal pleasure, his voice breaking, hoarse, while his muscles clamped down onto their cocks with so much force that neither Kanda nor Aren could hold it any longer, both gasped, Aren cried out while Kanda growled loudly in wild pleasure, both shooting their seed deep inside.

Taken by surprise the white haired cried in shock, another orgasm hit him with no warning, his body arched up in wild spams before he collapsed against the dark haireds chest and fell unconscious. For a moment they just sat there, trying to get their breath back, then Kanda pulled out together with Aren, grunting, feeling totally beaten. Then Aren looked up, still breathing heavily and said with a hoarse voice: " You have to go. I don't know what will happen with this world, how long it will remain. Leave now."

The blue eyed stared at the white haireds sweaty face, then he nodded shortly and reached for his clothes, slowly putting them on before he returned to Allen, who was still laying on the bed unconsciously, with no of his clothes not ragged he wrapped him into the long jacket he had worn before. With a grunt he took him into his arms, carrying him in bridal style to the door, at its frame he stopped and turned around to Aren, who was still sitting on the bed, now with his pants on, watching them with half closed eyes and asked slowly: "What's..whats with you? What is going to happen with you?" "Doesn't matter...I'll just return to where I have been before...", Aren said dryly, nodding with his head at Allen in Kandas arms. The blue eyed exorcist opened his mouth, staring at the other one, but was lost without a word, he didn't know what to say, so after a last, short look he turned around and walked through the door.

**Dear lord...**

**That was hard work...T.T**

**My fingers fu***g hurts and feel like they will fall off at any moment...**

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far for this story!**

**So...what do you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**And are you guys happy about the 'surprise' ?**

**I don't know whether I should hate or like this chapter,**

**but maybe I should leave this to you..^^"**

**It may not be the best, but hell, this was my first three some!**

**You don't know how fu***difficult it was and how long I needed to write this chapter 0.o**

**So, leave your comments, I'm both really curious and nervous what you think about it,**

**but just to let some guys know who think this was written really bad...**

**Try this on your own, do it better and then say it's shit, otherwise you'll get to feel the spiked pan made by Pandy-chan for me!**

**Just a joke...but please be nice, I put so much effort in this T.T**

**your author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there my dear readers!**

**So, this is the last and final chapter of "Wish of love, wish of sin"...**

**I don't really know what to say, so...**

**You now will see what will happen after that three some chapter,**

**what the consequences will be...**

**for every character who had taken part in this complicated thing before...**

**What will Kandas thoughts be like? What will be Allens?**

**Will this change everything?**

**But in which direction, good or bad?**

**Let yourself get surprised...**

**I hope you enjoy it, although it isn't as long as the chapter before...^^"**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise I would upload a new chapter every fu**week for the poor readers ripping their hair out in frustration**

Kanda didn't know how he managed to walk back with Allen in his arms, he felt so drained out of energy, but somehow he got through the hallway of that strange house, through the whispering darkness until he finally reached the door and opened it.

"Just what is happening behind that door?", Komui said worried, nervously wandering back and forth in front of the innocence door, he couldn't hide his fears. Together with a few others of the science department he had immediately come when Kanda had called them and told him about the innocence before he went through the door himself. Now they were waiting together with Lavi an Linalee, who nervously fumbled with her hair while Lavi stared at the door, but nobody knew what to answer at Komui's question, then Linalee said nervously: "Nii-san, I'm sure they'll be-". Just at this moment the door creaked, and everybody turned around quickly, staring at the black door, another creak could be heard then the door swung open with the same quit click it had opened before.

Out of the black darkness stepped Kanda, holding Allen, who was unconscious, wrapped in a jacket, his blue eyes wrenched together at the brightness, then widened in surprise at the people waiting there, then his face turned back into the usual scowl. "Oh my god, Allen! Kanda, what did happen to you?", Linalee asked shocked, running towards them together with Lavi and Komui. " What did happen, Kanda?", Komui asked as well, "And why is Allen unconscious?" "Wait, Kanda, I'll help you, let me take Allen", Lavi said, visible relieved, and reached out to take Allen out of Kanda's arms. "Fuck off", the black haired hissed and stepped back, his blue eyes flashed angrily with such an intensity that Lavi and the other jerked back in shock. Without looking back the black haired exorcist walked past, protectively holding the white haired in his arms, out of the hall, ignoring Linalee's cry: "Kanda! Kanda, please! Wait!" Behind them the black door trembled and melted, forming a black puddle before it changed back into the small key laying on the floor.

Three days. Since that three days had passed and Kanda refused to speak about what had happened, threatening every one with Mugen who wouldn't leave him alone and wanted to know more about what had happened and if the rumors were true, even Lavi or Linalee, although the two didn't stop asking him. But worse then the annoying questions was that he hadn't seen Allen anymore since he had brought him into his room and had left him there, not even in the cafeteria, and he hadn't open the door to anyone, not even Lavi or Linalee, there had always been silence as an answer. "Kanda, why don't you tell us what happened? We just want to help you!", Linalee pleaded, "It must have been something terrible which happened to Allen there, otherwise he would have already been here to eat something!" "Come on, Kanda, tell us! Whatever has happened, we just want to help you two, and that won't work if you refuse to ay anything!", Lavi said annoyed, his green eye fixed on the black haired who just growled in anger: "For the last time, shut the fuck up! I don't want to talk about what-", but was interrupted by Linalee who cried out: "Oh my god, he finally came out...look, there's Allen!"

Kanda's head turned around fast, his blue eyes widened. She was right. Right there at the big door was Allen, slowly walking into the big hall, liming visibly. All the people around him started to whisper, discussing about the things they had heard about that strange event, the dark haired could see how Allen flinched with all the eyes on him, he bit on his lips and lowered his head, the white bangs hiding his face, pretending to not hear anything. Slowly he walked past the desks, walking towards the kitchen when Linalee cried out: "Allen! Allen, here! Please come to us!" The white haired swung his head around, searching for the one who had called him when his eyes fell on the three and froze on the spot, his silver eyes widened when he saw Kanda. A mix of emotions flashed over his face, so fast that it wasn't possible to recognize them, then abrupt, the white haired turned around and ran away, as fast as he could. "Fuck no!", Kanda cursed loudly, pushing Lavi out of his way to chase after Allen, running past the surprised people. This time he wouldn't let him escape, this time he wanted to talk to him, not to a silent door.

Angrily he pushed more people out of his way, slowly coming closer because Allen couldn't run as fast usual. "Moyashi! Wait!", he yelled after him finally he reached him short in front of the door and grabbed his arm, behind him Lavi and Linalee came running closer. Wildly pulling at his right arm the white haired tried to free himself, but Kanda stubbornly refused to let go and growled: "Fuck, wait Moyashi! I just wanna-" WLAM. A loud smack could be heard, the people around the two gasped in shock when Kandas head was thrown aside and he stumbled back slightly, letting go of the white haired's right arm, his left cheek bright red and his lower lip was split by the force. Allen had used his left hand to slap Kanda hard across his face, Lavi and Linalee who now stood behind the dark haired exorcist stared with wide eyes at Allen, who still stood in front of the older one. The white haired's lips trembled, then he screamed at Kanda: " I HATE YOU!"

Then he turned around and ran out of the hall, leaving a silent crowd behind. For a moment no one spoke, then the people started to whisper, talking and discussing heatedly about what had happened just before while they were throwing side glances at Kanda, who still stood there on his spot. "Uhm, Kanda...is everything o.k.? Does it hurt?", Linalee asked carefully, glancing at the dark haired's red and swollen cheek, then she asked: "B-but why did Al-". "It doesn't hurt. And don't ask", Kanda cut her, ignoring Lavi who opened his mouth to speak and walked past, throwing the crowd a murderous glare which made them swallow in fear before he spoke: "Talk more about what had just happened before or annoy the bean sprout and I personally rip out your tongues and nail them into the kitchen door", then he went through the big door.

He had lied. It hurt. His left cheek stung and pulsed in pain, hot and swollen, while his lower lip burned painfully, like thousand needles which were red hot pieced into it. But worse, far worse then that had hurt the look in Allen's eyes before he ran away. Hate mixed with deep pain. The words echoed through his head again and again, piercing through his heart, while he slowly walked back into his room, numb from Allen's words. The exorcist gritted his teeth in desperation, slamming his fist against the door, not caring about the pain which shot through his hand. Just what should he do? He couldn't bear the thought that Allen hated him, not even a bit. He needed to talk to him. Immediately. As son as he made this decision he turned around and ran to Allen's room, determined to talk to him. Finally he reached the door, his door, and knocked hard and loud against the wood.

"Moyashi! Oi Moyashi!".

After he had he had slapped Kanda the white haired had run into his room, locking the door before he threw himself on his bed, starting to cry. The tears ran down his face, every sob made his chest and heart ache, but he couldn't stop crying, every time he took a breath his eyes started to water again, pouring out the pain he felt. It hurt. It hurt so much. Although he had been dazed and hot, he could remember everything, everything they had done, and the memory alone was enough to make him feel like trash, wanting nothing more then to curl up in a dark corner of his room and never come out again. With a sob he buried his nails into his arms, he felt used, tainted, dirty, like a whore he had moaned for more, letting himself get used by Kanda and- he refused to name him- _that_ person, in a disgusting, humiliating way. He felt like trash, used b the person he fell in love with, like a toy, a doll thrown aside after playing with, after ripping it open and pulling the inner parts out, broken into pieces, and there was nothing which could heal him. A sudden, loud sound ripped him out of his thoughts, someone was knocking against his door angrily.

"Moyashi! Oi, Moyashi!". Not him. "Go away!", he screamed back, burying his head into the soft pillow to suppress any sound of his crying. "No, I won't go away! Open the door, I need to talk to you!", Kanda persistently said, feeling the urge to kick the door open, but he quickly shoved the thought aside. He hard rustling and an irritated sniff, quiet sobs which made his stomach twist hard in guilt, then the white haired yelled back: " I don't want to talk with you! Leave me alone!" "Moyashi, listen, I just wanted to-" "Go away!", Allen cried, barely able to see the door through the haze of tears. "Moyashi, open the fucking door!" "No!" "Open it!" "No!" "Open it!" "No!". The dark haired growled in annoyance, feeling a vein pulse on his forehead. Here he was, the Orders most feared and worst tempered exorcist, arguing with a swollen cheek, with the one he loved in front of his door! Hissing he sucked in air, knowing that this wouldn't bring any result if he acted like an angry rhino. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, then he cleared his throat and asked carefully, now sounding softer: "Would you open the door Moyashi?"

The white haired twitched in surprise, staring at his door. Did he just imagine it? Kanda's voice was now suddenly softer, sounding calm and...gentle. He hesitated, the dark haired seemed to really want it, but still...He couldn't open the door, afraid of what Kanda would think if he saw his red eyes, shame still like a heavy weight on him. "Ka...Kanda?", he warily asked, his voice so quiet that the other one almost did not hear it. "I'm...I'm sorry, but I just...i can't. I don't want to open the door." The dark haired groaned in desperation, hectically thinking of something else. "Then, if you don't want to open the door...would you a least listen to me?", he asked, nervously tightening his grip on Mugen to steady himself. Silence answered him, but he couldn't bear that, he just _needed_ to talk to him! "Just listen, you don't have to talk", he said, now sounding a bit desperate. Still no answer. Again he took a deep breath, fumbling on his zipper before he finally had enough bravery and dared to say two of the words which had never or rarely passed his lips aloud: "Please...Allen?"

Inside his room the white haired, who had finally climbed off his bed, spun around, his silver eyes widened in shock. Had he just heard it right? Kanda, THE Kanda had said please? Had the Earl decided to leave the job being the first evil guy and make career as a famous go go dancer? But...more importantly...That name. That name which had just crossed the blue eyed's lips. No, it couldn't be. He must have heard it wrong. But then Kanda spoke again, louder then before: "Please Allen". A warm shiver ran down Allen's back, he shuddered unwillingly, suddenly feeling strangely better. His name. Kanda had said his name, without cursing, without a growl, so soft and gentle like it was something docile. Something important. The white haired swallowed strained, hesitantly walking to the door until he stood in front of it, he forced his lips open, to let his dry mouth for the words: "I...i will listen...and talk if necessary...". He could hear the dark haired sigh, relief mixed...fear? "Good. Look, I...i really needed to talk to you, we finally have to clear everything, what had happened...at that day."

He could hear Allen breathing out hard, rustling through the door. "I-", before he could say more the white haired interrupted him sharply: "No. I don't want to talk about it, about that...day. I can't." "But-", Kanda wanted to say, but was cut again:" No, I don't want to! Look...", Allen sounded softer again, exhaustion in his voice clearly visible, "Can't we just forget it? Please...please just go and leave me alone-". Kanda could swear he felt something inside him ripping, falling apart, no longer able to suppress his feelings he exploded: "NO! I can't! I can't just fucking forget it!" Allen jerked back in shock and plopped on the floor, deeply frightened by Kanda's hard protest, and almost too shy to ask he managed to whisper: "B-but why?" The dark haired breathed out, sighing before he said a bit calmer: "Because I hurt you. I'm not stupid, I know it. I can't just forget what has happened, I can't! Its in my head all the time, the pictures repeating themselves again and again. I can't forget it because I can't stand to know that I hurt you. I can't bear that you don't look at me, that you don't talk to me. That you don't fight with me, that you try to ignore me, the ay you looked at me after you slapped me. That you are trying to hide yourself in your room, that you are not there in the cafeteria to stuff that abnormally big stomach of yours. That I can't touch you, can't see you, can't feel your presence. And you want to know why? Because I love you. I fucking love you."

At the other side of the door Allen gasped in shock and sunk onto the floor, his face paled while he started to hyperventilate. /_Calm down Allen, calm down!/_, he thought in panic, pulling on his bangs, his face felt hot and his chest suddenly felt too tight for the fast beating of his heart, the blood swoosh in his ears. What should he do? The other exorcist heard something plopping onto the floor, getting nervous. "Moyashi, oi, is everything o.k.?". He swallowed again, cursing inside his head about his knotted tongue before he continued, more desperate now, in fear of getting send away: "Look, I- I don't demand that you forgive me, I just want you to understand! I shouldn't have done this to you, Allen, but I couldn't stop, couldn't resist you. All I wanted, thought about was to have you, to claim you as mine...and I can't stop loving you, wanting you although I know you hate me now, for what him and I have done to you-". "Kanda, stop! Stop it, please!", Allen interrupted him, now sounding desperate as well and out of breath.

"Its enough. Listen, I...", the white haired swallowed, leaning his head against the door, he heard the dark haired male shifting his weight, coming closer. "Kanda, I...i don't hate you. I can't. I said I do, but that wasn't true. I can't hate you because...b-because I l-love you...". Kanda's breath stopped, his eyes widened, while his thoughts started to race, quickly he stepped closer, pressing his hands against the dark wood. He didn't dare to breath, in fear just one breath would destroy it, what seemed like a dream, too unsteady and docile were his hopes. Kanda could hear Allen cough, soft foot steps coming closer, then the white haired continued: "But...i don't know if I can forgive you. What has happened at that day, in that world, what you...and what that person did...it hurt. That's the reason why I don't know if I can forgive you. In that day- or world you used me like a toy, something you throw away after using, something to play with. And it hurt. I...i feel like a w-whore, dirty, tainted, trash on the streets. Something inside me...broke, and I don't know if i can fix it. You used me like a toy, driven by that- that person, to simply fuck me!"

Allen couldn't help, he tried to hold them back, but it didn't work, tears started to run down his face, crying he sunk down on the floor, head buried into his arms, legs pulled up like a protection. He heard Kanda step back, the grinding of teeth before the dark haired said bitterly: "But you can't deny that you wanted it, that you needed it. If you say that I took you against your will, I won't be able to live on with that lie, I'd rather bear to know that you hate me then this." The white haired flinched, being hit by the bitter sadness and truth in that dark voice. He trembled, knowing it was true, but his mind still fought against the fact, refusing to admit that he had wanted it, he had practically begged for it. "So, please...please don't deny it. Don't lie to me. Try to understand what I mean, I...fuck, I just couldn't control myself! Do you know that I've been dreaming about you night for night? To have you under me, screaming my name in pleasure while I take you? So, please don't lie. Please...Allen".

The last words were whispered in desperation, barely covering the wild ocean of mixed feelings the dark haired carried hidden under the cold surface and by his acting. It hit his heart like a sword, piercing through it with no mercy, and Allen knew, he knew that he could no longer hide it, no longer deny it, it couldn't stay in that dark corner of his mind any longer. With a desperate cry he broke down, pressing his hands against his ears. Kanda heard the cry, frightened his heart jumped in shock, nervously he hammered against the door. "Mo-moyashi? Oi, is everything o.k.? Say something!" Kanda's nervous yell ripped the younger exorcist out of the hole his mind had fallen into, he tried to calm down, he had to answer him. To say what he had decided. He couldn't lie to Kanda, not without breaking him and his heart as well, and with that knowledge, heavy but strangely releasing and calming he knew what he had to do. After a long silence, so long that Kanda almost believed the silver eyed didn't want to speak anymore, he suddenly heard hi whisper softly: "Kanda...i...i won't lie. I can't do this since I know I can't deny it-", "Does this mean you will no longer hide yourself? And that you will with me-", Kanda interrupted him, but was cut by Allen again: "N-no, Kanda, wait! That's too quick for me, too fast. I mean, I will come out of my room, but...I can't just admit it and then...w-with you together...I need to think about it, to clear my mind and feelings, that's what I can offer you for now...but...i will- I will need time. Time to think about it..."

The dark haired male sighed in relief, knowing this meant there was still a chance. For him and Allen, to be together someday. "Then...", he slowly said, "Its a deal? Or is it...a promise?" Against his will Allen felt the corners of his mouth curl up a bit, he chuckled weakly: "I...i don't make deals, Kanda. They remind me too much of Masters debts. I will tell you my answer, but I will need time to think about it...Will you wait for the answer?", he asked warily. The dark haired exorcist replied immediately with a strong voice: "I will. I will wait for your answer." The blue eyed thought shortly before he asked: "So...then its a promise?" Allen wiped his tears away and smiled faintly: "Yes. Its a promise."

**So, that was it...**

**That was the last chapter of 'Wish of love, wish of sin'...**

**I finished it, the last word is written. *dramatic break with music***

**I feel happy, but sad at the same time,**

**I feel like I need to write more xD**

**So, what do you think about it? I know its not as long as the other chapters,**

**but I think its a fitting end for this story, right?**

**Tell me what you think about it! I want to know everything :)**

**By the way, it could be a few readers of you aren't satisfied with this end, so...**

**What do you think about a sequel? **

**Do you want to know what will happen next?**

**I'm curious about what you think^^**

**So, if there are enough readers interested in it, I will write it!**

**Although maybe even without that xxxD**

**By the way, if you want to read something else of me and don't know everything,**

**either look at my bio or take a look at this story : ****.net/s/6015252/8/Mwahaha**

**That's a one shot I first presented in Pandy-chans story collection^^**

**Have fun reading it!**

**your author Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**PS: Oh I almost forgot! I wanted to thank everybody, all of my readers, everybody who wrote reviews, everybody who put this story into his favorite list, etc, etc...THANK YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there my dear readers!**

**I'm really sorry that i was away for so long but...**

**My Laptop broke down a few weeks ago and i was forced to stay away from the Internet...**

**Once again...*sigh***

**Well, i just wanted to upload the reading i promised a few readers...**

**And about the sequel: I'm already finished with half of it,**

**but you will still have to wait a while, o.k.?**

**Sorry for that^^"**

**So, here comes the reading!**

**Oh, and just as an advise: This is not the start of the Sequel, its somewhere in the middle...**

"Kanda!" The dark haired had just begin to train again after he had taken a break, he had exercised almost the whole night before without slowing down when a sudden yell interrupted his thoughts and he looked up. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw no one else then Allen storming towards him, followed by a worried Lavi and Linalee. "What the fuck...Moyashi? You awakened?", he asked irritated and stared at the white haired who was breathing slightly heavy, noticing that he only wore pajamas and was barefoot. "I'm not- damn it, we need to talk! Kanda, you have to help me! You have to help _him_!" "What? You mean...Aren?", the dark haired had lowered his voice, trying to hide what he had just said because of Lavi and Linalee who stared at the two confused. "No! Kanda, can't you see it? It's _me_, not Allen!", the white haired explained, desperation in his voice. The older one twitched in shock, he knew immediately what he meant but kept his cool expression and turned towards the two other exorcists, growling: "You two! Go now, I need to talk to the Moyashi, _alone."_


End file.
